Tu en mi vida y yo en la tuya
by Adliz
Summary: Nadie lo sabe, pero ellos ya se conocían solían ser amigos hace tantos años pero por situaciones en sus vidas alguien se fue alejando de la vida del otro, y por problemas de la vida estas mismas razones que los alejaron son las mismas que los vuelven a unir. Una pareja no muy común, y mi primer FanFiction, espero les guste. ScourgexAmy
1. Nuestro Re-encuentro No fue tan bueno

Hola un gusto en presentarme, soy Adliz y pues, abriré mi bienvenida con este primer FanFic de Sonic the Hedgehog espero les sea de su agrado c: (No esperaba enamorarme de ti)

ATENCION: Los personajes de Sonic no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: _Nuestro Re-encuentro… No fue tan bueno._**

Me encontraba recostada en el suave confort de mi cama mirando mi viejo álbum de fotos, aquellos momentos tan felices ahora me parecían tan lejanos, aquellos momentos en los que compartía ratos de diversión con mi amado Sonic … "Mi…" esa pequeña palabra resonaba en mi mente contestándome para mí misma "Mi, ya no… el Mí nunca existió, nunca fue Mío", pase mi dedo por aquella foto donde compartíamos el espacio aquel erizo Azul al que tanto amo y yo, unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, lagrimas llenas de recuerdos, frases, pensamientos y anhelos frustrados, deseos que ya no podré hacer realidad junto a su lado. El tiempo no se detenía para consolar mi sufrir y poco a poco el cansancio de mis ojos causado por el llanto fue dando poder al cansancio en mí, dando permiso a Morfeo de serle fiel a sus sueños, no sin antes dar la vuelta a una página más de fotos, sin poder visualizarla bien mis ojos se cerraron mientras mis últimas lagrimas caían junto con la hoja que cambie…

* * *

-piuu piuu~ Cantaban los pajaritos para avisar a nuestra bella durmiente que el día ya había comenzado, ahora un Miércoles por la mañana un día tan tranquilo y parece ser tan común que otros miércoles pasados, alguna sorpresa podría presentarse el día de hoy? Pues solo lo sabremos hasta que nuestra pequeña eriza rosa despierte, lo cual espero que sea pronto por que se le está haciendo tarde.

-Uhm… - Va gimiendo de pereza la joven rosa mientras frota su cabeza contra las sabanas de su cama, abriendo con mucho esfuerzo un ojo visualiza su álbum de fotos con el que paso la noche, acaricio la hoja con su dedo, no quería ver la foto de aquel amor suyo, pues no quería comenzar la mañana con tristeza. – Tengo que superarlo, hay que pensar positivo, quizá este confundido y en algún momento se dé cuenta que yo soy su amor, su único y verdadero amor!- Se dijo para animarse a sí misma, tomo el álbum con las dos manos y lo llevo a su rostro para plantarle un beso lleno de amor a una foto de su amado Sonikku – Tengo que pensar positivo verdad? Solo tienes que darte cuenta de soy tu amor- Separo el álbum de su rostro y abrió los ojos, solo para fruncirlos y poner mueca de incomodidad. – DIANTRES!- Grito al mismo tiempo que soltó el álbum, pues ella esperaba ver el rostro de su amado Sonikku~ pero a cambio se encontró la desagradable foto del chico que más le desagrada, Scourg the Hedgehog y para el colmo LO HABIA BESADO! –Puagh!- Se limpiaba la boca, al tiempo que se tomaba para ver su reloj de pared, abrió sus ojos al ver la hora que era, 7:32 am.

-DIANTRES! Se me ha hecho tarde! –Salto de su cama, tomando ropa limpia de armario y dirigiéndose al baño- Mal día para desvelarme! Porque no paso un viernes o un sábado!? NO! Tenía que ser un martes para no poder dormir! –Refunfuñaba la eriza rosa saliendo del baño con una toalla pasando por sus púas, se acercó a su cama para tomar su mochila e irse a la escuela, no sin antes dar un vistazo al álbum que había dejado caer, miro al erizo de color verde que salía en la foto, recordó el beso que le planto a la foto pensando que sería una de su Sonikku, frunció el ceño e inflo los cachetes en señal de molestia por lo recordado, tomo su mochila y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, volteo para ver de lejos el álbum, no pudo evitar ruborizarse tan poco es que le desagradara su físico pues era muy parecido a Sonic… Qué va! Igualito a Sonic a excepción de su color… y su personalidad… y sus ojos… y la cicatriz… y… enserio son iguales? .

La eriza salió corriendo, destino, la escuela preparatoria de Mobius. Con un pan tostado embarrado de crema de Chocolate sostenida por su boca corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía, con su mochila golpeándole las piernas con cada movimiento y sus manos enredadas junto con la corbata que intentaba ponerse.

-Que fastidio! Tenía que lamentarme justamente ayer, ayer que tendría que estudiar para el examen de hoy! PORQUE!? Para el colmo se me ha hecho tarde, solo espero que me permitan entrar a presentar el examen. – Se decía para sí misma mientras masticaba su pan tostado.

La escuela ya no quedaba tan lejos y al notarlo la chica rosa sonrió pensando en que podría llegar a tiempo, cuando al estirar sus labios para sonreír hizo que su desayuno se soltara de su boca cayendo al piso, esta al desviar su mirada del camino para mirar como caía su desayuno provoco que chocara contra algo… O mejor dicho alguien.

La rosa cayó por el golpe que do y recibió, con cara de molestia por el golpe levanto su mirada hacia arriba para saber contra lo que había chocado. Visualizo a un joven erizo de color verde, este hiso el mismo acto volteo su cabeza para ver quien fue el idiota que había chocado contra él, su expresión de molestia había cambiado a una seria para después seguir con una mirada burlona y una sonrisa de la misma categoría.

-Ya sabía que se te pegaría lo idiota por juntarte con ellos. –Dijo el chico verde riendo.

-JUM! – Mufo la eriza rosa.- A quien le estas diciendo idiota, IDIOTA. – Le regaño mientras se levantaba del piso sacudiéndose el uniforme.

-A quien le estas diciendo tu idiota, IDIOTA, la que choco contra mi fuiste tú! –Le replico el erizo macho dándose la vuelta para quedar completamente frente a ella.

-Saliste de la nada! Cuando yo miraba el camino no estabas!. – Lo miro de reojo y se inclinó hacia el comenzando a apuntarlo con el dedo.- Estas fumando otra vez!? – Le quita el cigarrillo de su boca y de su mochila saca una caja de metal con diseños muy a lo arte callejero, la abre dejando ver un montón de coletillas de cigarros y las cenizas que estos dejaban, coloco dentro el cigarrillo que le quito cerro la caja y la volvió a guardar.

-Que es todo eso? –Pregunto encorvando una ceja y señalando el lugar en donde se había guardado la caja. – No me digas que son todos los cigarrillos que me has quitado- Se incorporó colocando las manos en sus caderas.

La chica eriza lo volteo a ver con molestia – Y que sí lo son?-

-Porque guardas toda esa basura? Si uno de tus amigos lo mira pensara que es tuyo – Señalo en tono burlón.

-Todos esos son los cigarros que te quite solo la semana anterior! Por más que te los quite no lo dejas y para el colmo estas empeorando, apenas el lunes te mire en el día acabándote 1 cajetilla en todo el transcurso de la escuela, ya me imagino cuantos serán fuera! – Le regaño ahora más molesta.

El joven erizo se sorprendió inclinándose un poco hacia atrás, frunció el ceño y se acercó en modo amenazante hacia la eriza. –La cantidad de cigarrillos que fume no te incumbe Amy… Mi vida no te incumbe. –Termino diciendo ahora ya un erizo verde molesto.

La chica eriza se asustó un poco por la reacción de este, pero no dejo ir ni un solo paso hacia atrás, se acercó más a él quedando frente a frente. – Es cierto Scourge… no incumbe, pero me preocupas y es por eso que me estoy metiendo en ella. – La joven eriza bajo la mirada.- No quiero que termines como tu mama Scourge… o peor, como tu papa. – Regreso la mirada hacia el- Es por eso que volveré a entrar a tu vida, aunque no me quieras allí, seguiré fastidiándote las malas decisiones. –A esto último devolviéndole una sonrisa burlona.

La eriza paso de el continuando su camino, orgullosa de todo lo que dijo se iba mostrando una sonrisa cuando el chico verde le hablo, -Hey!- La eriza rosa volteo sintiendo una ligera emoción en su mente y corazón, pensó que sus palabras habrían llegado al corazón del erizo verde… pero, no fue así.

-Si piensas ir a la escuela… Por lo menos ya te aseguraste que no se burlaran de ti?- Le dijo en tono burlón.

La eriza no entendió – Porque razón se burlarían de mí? Me doy mucho a querer en la escuela y… - Callo y quedo petrificada al sentir la mano del erizo verde en su cola.

-Bueno no importa con que amigos populares te juntes, si alguien te mira llegar con un pan pegado al trasero y para el colmo embarrado de chocola- -TAAAZ! MOCOS! Sonó una bofetada que hizo que el verdoso callera de boca al piso.

-PERO QUE TE PASA MAÑOSO PERVERTIDO!? –Grito una eriza envuelta en las llamas del coraje.

El erizo levanto y volteo su cabeza, colocando su mano en la mejilla donde había recibido tal bofetada-QUE DIANTRES PASA CON TIGO LOCA!?

-COMO TE ATREBES A QUERER PROPASARTE CON MIGO SCOURGE!?- Mismas llamas del coraje.

-PROPASARME!? QUE IDIOTECES ESTAS DICIENDO ERIZA LOCA!? LO UNICO QUE HICE FUE QUITARTE ESTE PAN QUE TENIAS EMBARRADO EN EL TRASERO- Se dio vuelta para mostrarle el pan tostado que tomo de la retaguardia de la rosa aun tumbado en el suelo.

La eriza quedo seria reconoció ese pan era su desayuno, volteo para verse la falda por atrás. –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! – Soltó el grito al verse la falda, por debajo de donde salía su cola había quedado embarrado del chocolate que tenía el pan tostado. –NOOOOOOO! Por Caos! Eso se ve horrible, sin dejar de lado que se mira asqueroso – Comenzó a sentir pena por sí misma.

El chico verde se hecho a reír a patadas por la expresión de la rosada.- AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH PARECE QUE TE HAS CAGADO! HHAHAHAAHHAHAHA-

La eriza volvió a verlo encendiendo sus llamas del coraje otra vez, lo agarro de su chaqueta y lo halo hacia ella –Esto es tu culpa tienes que ayudarme a limpiarme, ahora- Lo miro amenazadoramente.

-Está bien está bien. – Levanto las manos para calmar a su agresora, saco de su chaqueta un pañuelo de color azul marino y se lo mostro –Ves, déjamelo a mí aquí tengo un pañuelo. – Le dijo para hacerla calmar.

La eriza lo soltó y sonrió aliviada –Gracias.- Estiro un poco el brazo para tomar el pañuelo pero… El chico erizo se agacho y se colocó detrás de ella, la eriza quedo congelada al sentir un frote en su colita, el erizo verde había comenzado a limpiarle la falda después de un momento el chico sonrió y se levantó colocando sus manos en sus caderas y con cara de satisfacción – Termine- Dijo orgulloso de sí.

La eriza quedo congelada aun por 5 milisegundos para cuando recobro la conciencia para cerrar sus puños y apretar los dientes, dio media vuelta en dirección hacia el joven verde –SCOURGE!-Empuñándole un golpe en la cara y estrellándolo contra la pared, regreso su mano hacia ella aun apretando el puño, el joven erizo sostuvo su lado golpeado y volteo a ver a su agresora con una sonrisa adolorida y burlona, la eriza se acercó a él y lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta –SCOURGE…!- Dijo con odio la eriza rosa –Como te atreves?

-Atreverme? – Reprocho el erizo- Así me agradeces el que no te dejara irte así y avisarte de la comida en tu colita y ayudarte a limpiarla?

La eriza lo miro con seriedad frunciendo el ceño, lo pensó bien y si es verdad, si él no le hubiera avisado del pan que tenia pegado habría pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida enfrente de la escuela, enfrente de SONIC!. La eriza lo soltó y él se incorporó frente a ella sin dejar de tomar su mejilla otra vez golpeada, -Gracias…- Dijo apenada llevando su mano hacia su brazo y desviando la mirada hacia un lado. –Me ayudaste y me salvaste de correr una enorme vergüenza en la escuela, no debí pensar mal, no debí suponer que te estabas aprovechando de eso y toquetearme la cola.- Se volvió hacia el ahora regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno…- Se puso de lado el erizo verde con una sonrisa malosa. –Claro, si no voy a estar allí para ser yo quien te moleste y se burle de ti no permitiría que nadie me quitara el lugar del maloso de la escuela.- La eriza le sonrió otra vez- Pero… -Se incorporó ahora tomando una pose de galante.- No quiere decir no haya sabido aprovechar las oportunidades,- La volteo a ver coquetamente. – Te has desarrollado muy bien Amy, esa colita que tienes hizo sentir muy bien a mi mano, imagínate lo que podría provocarme allá - CATAPUUUSHHHHHHHH~! Fue callado de nuevo por un mega puñetazo en su mejilla buena, la eriza se fue sacando humos dejándolo tumbado.

Sacaba hasta humo de los codos de lo enojada que estaba por su re-encuentro con el erizo verde, refunfuñaba para sí misma y lo insultaba. –Que le pasa!? Es un idiota!, mira que aprovecharse así de los momentos…, es un sucio! PERVERTIDO!... –Se detuvo un momento entre quejas y pasos, llego a la entrada de la escuela miro el portal y volvió la mirada hacia la dirección donde había abandonado al erizo verde se entristeció un poco y agacho la mirada. – Mira que arruinar nuestro re-encuentro así.. Nuestra primera convivencia en años y arruinarlo así…- Miro hacia atrás de nuevo con expresión triste y para después regresarla hacia el portal con coraje, -Es tan típico de ti Scoruge.- Sonrió al finalizar, de algún modo se sintió contenta aun después de lo que paso con el verdoso enfadoso, contenta saco su móvil de la mochila para mirar la hora, la alegría se le arruino al momento en ver escrito 9:43 am en el móvil, pego el grito al cielo y entro corriendo a la escuela. –Estúpido Scourge, pero cuando te mire aquí me las vas pagar!

* * *

Gracias por leerme, espero les haya gustado espero pronto subir el segundo capítulo, les parecio poco el primer capítulo? Si les gusto dejen reviews y sigan al pendiente de esta historia romántica con una pareja, no tan común c;

Gracias por su atención!

Ps: Dejen opiniones y quejas y cosas que quisieran leer c:

Atte: Su Fanescritora Adliz.


	2. Aceptalo

Que tal lectores? De nuevo yo para arruinarles la vida :P Listos para otro capítulo de "Tu en mi vida y Yo en la tuya"? Este fic es un romance entre Scourge y Amy, que sea de su agrado c:

ATENCION: Los personajes de SONIC no son de mi pertenencia, pertenecen a TEAM SONIC y SEGA. No tengo ningún derecho.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: _Aceptalo_**

Tan hermoso día un miércoles por la mañana, el sol en un estado perfecto, el clima se sentía tan agradable sin frio ni caliente, pocas nubes vistiendo el hermoso cielo azul que estaba algunas hasta con divertidas formas pueden imaginarlas? Si, tan hermoso día, es una lástima que nuestra linda eriza no pudiera disfrutar de esta mañana tal y como lo hacemos nosotros, pues se había levantado tarde corrido a todo lo que podía, topar con alguien, caer sobre lo que fue su desayuno, discutir con pervertido erizo verde y llegar tarde a su examen, las cosas no fueron muy bien esta mañana para ella pero el día aun no terminada todo podría cambiar en poco tiempo del día.

-NOOOOOO! Profesor por favor! –Se encontraba implorando la pequeña rosada a un Búho blanco con anteojos redondos, chaleco y corbata de moño.

-Lo siento Señorita Rose, las reglas son reglas, sea el motivo que fuera usted llego tarde al examen no puedo permitirle presentarlo en estos momentos, se vería muy mal ante los demás alumnos y para otros sería una injusticia y mal ejemplo, en futuros exámenes podrían llegar tarde con cualquier pretexto y pedir presentar el examen, donde quedarían ahí las reglas que eh impuesto? Además mi hora está por terminar, no alcanzaría a realizarlo como le dije, en estos momentos.- Término el Búho acomodando los papeles y libros que tenía en su escritorio para poder ver a los ojos a su alumna insistente.

-Profe Hollins eh sido una buena alumna desde que comencé la prepa, nunca llegue tarde y siempre eh cumplido son todos sus trabajos y…- Fue interrumpida por su profesor.

-Señorita Rose, sé muy bien qué clase de alumna es usted pero no voy a retractarme de lo que ya le dije hace un momento.- Finalizo el búho tomando sus cosas y guardándolas en un cajón del escritorio, la eriza solo agacho las orejas y su mirada hacia el piso. –Y por eso señorita…- Continuo el Búho volteando a ver al último alumno que quedaba que quedaba en su aula, la chica volteo a ver al maestro cuando le hablo y volteo a ver hacia el ultimo que quedaba, el maestro espero hasta que el muchacho se levantó dando por enterado que termino su examen, el maestro espero hasta recibir el papel por parte del joven y espero ah que se retirara del aula para proseguir con la conversación que tenía con su alumna, la eriza siguió al muchacho con la mirada esperando lo mismo que el profesor, retomo la vista hacia el cuándo este llamo su atención. – Como le dije, en estos momentos no puedo permitirle realizar el examen. – La eriza volvió a poner una mirada desanimada. – Por eso la espero el día de mañana en la hora de descanso aquí en mi aula.- Finalizo desbordando una sonrisa hacia su alumna, la cual se sorprendió al escuchar lo que le dijo.

-Como dijo?- Continuo de igual manera.

-Se la clase de alumna que es usted y por eso voy a darle la oportunidad de prestar el examen el día de mañana, solo que esto será un secreto nuestro, como le dije, no sería justo para otros alumnos.- Le sonrió a la eriza rosa dando por finalizada su conversación, esta solo sonrió de la alegría por darle la oportunidad de presentarlo, agradeció a su maestro y se retiró del aula muy contenta, dirigiéndose ahora a su siguiente salón de clase.

El timbre ya había sonido dando a entender a los chicos que entraran a sus respectivos salones nuestra eriza llegando a su salón visualizo a sus amigas que se encontraban en el portal del salón de clase, levanto una mano en ademan de saludo, las demás correspondieron por igual y dándole la bienvenida a su amiga entre regaños por haber llegado tarde.

-Cielos dulzura, ya creíamos que no vendrías. – Comento una atractiva murciélaga.

-Y por qué razón no vendría? – Pregunto la eriza.

La murciélaga y una gatita de color lila se vieron con miradas algo desanimadas para regresar a ella y contestarle. – Pensábamos que… estarías muy mal por lo de Sonic. – Respondió la gatita

La eriza solo callo un momento desvió la mirada algo triste y regreso hacia ellas dándoles una dulce sonrisa. – Sí que la pase mal, pero… pensé que si sigo mostrándole a Sonic mis sentimientos él se daría cuenta de que siente algo por mí. – Les dijo convencida.

La murciélaga y la gatita se miraron de nuevo de la misma forma y regresaron igual con ella. –Cariño sabes que me encanta eso de ti pero, realmente no creo que funcione, él ya te dijo lo que siente hacia ti y no estoy muy segura de le agrade que le persigas ahora que tiene novia. – Se entrecruzo de brazos para finalizar.

La eriza volvió a callar por un momento y justo en el instante en que le respondería a su amiga el maestro ya se acercaba al aula al verlo las tres y otros alumnos que se encontraban fuera pasaron por el portal y cada uno se dirigiéndose a su respectivo lugar, la eriza buscaba un pupitre cerca de sus amigas y entre la búsqueda su mirada encontró a su caballero azul, ese erizo que le provocaba tanta alegría al corazón, siguió su camino como si nada sintiera cruzando apropósito por donde se encontraba el llegando al pupitre del erizo azul se inclinó para quedar un poco a su altura, - Hey Sonic! – Le saludo de tono habitual captando la atención del azul que se encontraba platicando con un equidna rojo.

-Hey, Ames, hoy llegaste tarde, que fue lo que paso, acaso lloraste por mi anoche? – Le dijo en tono un tanto egocéntrico mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano, la eriza solo frunció un poco el ceño no lo suficiente para notarse ese comentario le había dolido sin dejar de lado que molestado, acaso se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos? La eriza decidió pasarlo por broma y reír ante dicho comentario y dando pretexto cualquiera para dar razón a su retardo, volvió a reír y se retiró de con el erizo azul y tomo un lugar que había apartado su amiga Blaze para ella. La clase dio inicio pero entre mujeres los chismes no se hacen esperar hasta el descanso, Amy y Blaze se pasaban notitas escribiendo cosas como "Rouge comenzó a molestar a Knuckles desde hace ya unas semanas, o lo asqueroso que era el baño de los hombre cuando Amy entro a buscar a Sonic un 14 de febrero, si deberían cambiar los almuerzos en la escuela o pinturas, y como se sentía Amy ahora que Sonic había comenzado una relación con Sally, cosas triviales", cuando la linda gatita lila le pregunto cómo se encontraba la eriza solo le escribió lo mismo que había respondido cuando se encontraban aun lado del portal y que no se preocupara paso el papel a su amiga y la gatita lo leyó con tristeza escribió sobre un nuevo papel pero antes de pasarlo a la joven rosa el maestro llamo la atención de esta, la joven de color lila se avergonzó por que la habían descubierto se levantó por orden del maestro y por orden del mismo leyó el papel, - Que pena! Es una lástima que nadie le ha dicho al profesor que tiene un chicle pegado en la parte de atrás del pantalón.- finalizo la gatita levantando la mirada del papel, todo el salón se hecho a reír y el maestro se sorprendió se revisó para saber si era esto verdad y en efectivo lo era, se puso tan rojo como tomate y salió del aula no sin antes dar aviso a los alumnos que no se retiraran hasta que tocara la campana, la gata lila tomo asiento de nuevo aliviada y un poco avergonzada por lo que había dicho, pero no podía revelar lo que tenía escrito en el papel, miro hacia su amiga Amy y pensó en mejor no decirle nada sería mejor que eso se lo contara Rouge ya que ella fue quien hablo con el erizo azul.

La hora termino y como suele ser común en todas las escuelas las filas se rompieron y pequeños grupos se fuero formando dentro del aula algunos saliendo otros quedándose, nuestro pequeño grupo de tres se reunió en el pupitre de la linda eriza rosa las tres cotilleando de la clase entre otras cosas más, Amy burlándose de Rouge por su comportamiento con Knuckles y Blaze siguiéndole la corriente, las dos reían mientras una muy molesta Rouge se quejaba de sus comentarios y negando lo que decían así duro por lo menos hasta que un muy guapo erizo azul se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia el portal del aula, Amy fue la única quien lo noto de entre las tres y de igual manera que el erizo ella hiso lo mismo. Lo miro platicando con otros chicos que se encontraban fuera del aula miro que se encontraba con la defensa baja y como cazadora sigilosa dio un salto detrás de él abrasándolo por el cuello y colgando de este, -Sonic! No creas que te escapas de mi.- Dijo riendo mientras el otro se quejaba del abraso, logro soltarse del amarre de la eriza rosa para darse la vuelta y verla con molestia, la eriza lo noto y lo resintió en su interior. –Amy! Te dije que no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, no mas.- Le soltó con molestia el erizo, la chica rosa no hiso nada ante su comentario.

-No te pongas así, lo recuerdo, pero es tan difícil para mí no ir hacia ti. –Le respondió con una sonrisa para después tomarlo del brazo y colgarse de este, el erizo continuo mirándola con molestia no le gustaba que siempre fuera tan encimosa con él, unos pasos se escuchaban acercarse el erizo volteo a ver quién se aproximaba hacia ellos visualizo una hermosa silueta castaña de pelaje de un café diferente a su cabello.-Sally- Pronuncio el erizo provocando que la eriza prestara atención hacia donde el miraba quitando su enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Sonic, Amy hola tenia rato sin verte. –Saludo dulcemente la linda ardilla. – Los agarre ocupados? – Pregunto mirando con algo de molestia pero sin quitar el mismo tono dulce que dio en su saludo.

-Eh? No, en nada, Amy solo se estaba despidiendo verdad?- Respondió a Sally y volteando a ver a Amy, esta lo miro con rostro de enfado ante lo que dijo.

-No. –Respondió la eriza rosa, provocando una mueca de molestia en Sally. –Soy yo quien esta con Sonic en estos momentos, así que si nos disculpas. –Halo a Sonic del brazo pegándolo más a ella causando una incomodidad en Sonic y una expresión de enojo por parte de Sally, al verla le devolvió la misma expresión.

Rouge y Blaze se asomaron por el portal y presenciaron el acto que se estaba llevando acabo, la cosa no nada iba bien, Sally se acercó a ellos tomando la mano de Sonic que Amy tenía custodiada entre sus brazos halando de él provocando que la pelirosada lo soltara tal acción hiso que se molestara hacia la bella castaña, pareciera tomo impulso para irse contra ella pero fue detenida por su amiga Blaze, calmo por ella pero aun así siguió mirando con coraje a la ardilla que ahora se encontraba abrasada de Sonic la cual le molesto aún más.

-Amy- Pronuncio su nombre muy imponente la hermosa castaña. –No tengo ninguna intención de pelearme contigo, por eso te pido no vuelvas a acércate así a Sonic, él ya te lo dijo, somos novios y espero que lo entiendas, no… más bien que lo entiendas, entiendo bien tus sentimientos hacia el pero él ya me eligió a mí, lo siento, pero así es, acéptalo.- Finalizo su discusión con la eriza tomando más fuerte del brazo a su pareja se marcharon del lugar dejando a las tres amigas ahí mismo.

Amy se soltó con coraje de las manos de su amiga, dio reproches y maldiciones hacia aquella ardilla que le había arrebatado al amor de su vida, una atractiva murciélaga se acercó a ella, uno pensaría que para calmarla pero no fue así.

-Amy ya basta! –Le grito la peliblanca. – Te estas comportando como una niña haciendo esos corajes y berrinches, chica das pena! – Le regañaba la hermosa murciélaga, la eriza se sorprendió ante el acto de su amiga pero antes de poder decir algo la peliblanca no se lo permitía, tenía que escuchar y tenía que escuchar ahora.- Date cuenta, has estado así por el desde primaria lo entiendo éramos niños, secundaria te la pasaste igual colgándote de él acosándolo y demostrándolo sin temor tu amor hacia él, era pasable y en cierto punto lindo pero ahora, ya no estamos ni en primaria ni en secundaria, deja de comportarte tan territorial con él no es un objeto es un ser vivo y como tal no es de tu pertenencia, estamos en preparatoria Amy, ahora somos mujeres deberías comportarte como tal con él, nunca has pensado que esa actitud tuya es lo que no te permitía estar con Sonic? – Finalizo con dureza esperando una respuesta por parte de la eriza de la cual solo obtuvo un. –COMO PODRIAS ENTENDERLO! NUNCA TE HAS ENAMORADO, SOLO HAS JUGADO CON LOS CHICOS CON QUIENES HAS ESTADO, QUIERO QUE ME RECLAMES MI COMPORTAMIENTO UNA VEZ QUE TE HALLAS ENAMORADO DE VERDAD! – Soltó con un tono más fuerte del que su amiga le hablo, paso de ellas y se fue de allí dejándolas solas. Las otras dos solo la miraron con tristeza ahora con una amiga un poco molesta por lo que la eriza le había contestado.

Se fue de ahí corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, no tenía ningún lugar en mente al cual ir simplemente quería moverse y que no la alcanzaran, las palabras de su amiga retumbaban en su mente dejándola sin pensar y a la vez recapacitando por ellas. No prestaba atención de por dónde iba hasta que topo contra alguien haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos, se disculpó y levanto el rostro para saber con quién se había disculpado, una expresión de incomodidad se reflejó en su rostro al ver de quien se trataba. Un erizo verde volteo hacia atrás de el para saber que estúpido había tenido la desgracia de haber chocado contra él, ya tenía planeado un discurso por dar para el pobre diablo más se olvidó de él cuándo miro de quien se trataba, se giró por completo para quedar frente a una muy molesta eriza rosa se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y soplo el humo a un lado de él, -Que haces por aquí preciosa, te has perdido?- pregunto mostrando una sonrisa egocéntrica y detrás de él se asomaron sus acompañantes riendo con burla.

-No estoy de humor Scourge.- Respondió con enojo y más enojo al ver que se encontraba fumando de nuevo, estiro su brazo hacia el para quitarle de la boca aquel horrible cigarro. – Te vuelvo a ver con lo mismo, si me disculpas tengo prisa.- Coloco su mano en el pecho de aquel erizo verde para moverlo a un lado y abrirse paso lo cual no funciono por parte de los compinches del erizo bloqueando el paso de la rosa, la cual se asustó un poco pues no son sujetos con los que se deban de meter menos en los que son llamados "sus territorios", la eriza no mostro debilidad alguna y se puso firme ante la presencia de todos, entre ellos miro acercarse a una sensual zorrita de cabello castaño la cual se acercó más a ella con aire amenazante.

-Oye niñata, a quien te crees que estás haciendo a un lado?- Dijo la zorrita empujado a la eriza provocando que esta callera.

-Oye tú! –Reprocho a su agresión, se levantó rápidamente y se paró retadoramente frente a la zorra, se miraron entre las dos amenazadoramente.

-tch, tienes agallas niña. – Le felicito la castaña. –Pero crees que te convenga retarme?- Levanto de lado a lado los brazos dando señal a sus compañeros que se acercaran a ella, la eriza se asustó un poco al verlos temió lo peor pero no se retiró ante nada.

-OK!- Dijo con molestia un erizo verde. –Creen que necesito que me defiendan?-Reclamo a sus compañeros en especial a la zorrita dándolo a entender cuando se acercó a ella haciéndola a un lado y se colocó frente a la eriza rosa tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca halándola hacia el poniendo una rostro muy molesto cerca de ella. – De ella me encargo yo.- Dijo por finalizo y se fue a otro lugar llevando con fuerza a la eriza rosa. Se fueron entre pasillos yendo hacia el portal que daba hacia el patio de la escuela, la llevo hacia atrás del edificio y le coloco contra la pared acorralándola entre sus brazos sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad de escapar. –Estás loca idiota!? Qué diablos haces enfrentándote a ellos!?-Le reclamo con coraje golpeando la pared.

La eriza se sorprendió ante su acto ante lo ocurrido allá y su actitud ahora, frunció un poco el ceño. – Crees que soy de las que se dejan?- Le contesto. –Tú y yo sabemos bien que no.-

-Pues será mejor que con ellos bajes la cabeza al igual que muchos otros.- Le respondió con coraje.

-Pues entre muchos otros no me encuentro yo.- Negó con la cabeza varias veces en señal de burla, el erizo solo apretó los dientes. –No te pongas así con migo Scourge- Lo miro desafiante. –Me has defendido.- Dijo con cara y tono tranquilo.

El verdoso dio cara de incomodidad y se separó de ella.

-Porque te juntas con brutos así? Siempre fuiste revoltoso pero nunca un delincuente, me lo has demostrado.- Le dijo la eriza en un tono un poco alto.

Scourge la miro con molestia. – Esos brutos son mis compañeros. –Se señaló a si mismo con el pulgar. – Y mal entiendes lo que hice.-

-No lo hago.- Dijo segura Amy.

-Lo haces.- Replico el verde.

-No lo hago.- Devolvió.

-Lo haces!- Regreso.

-Y porque dices que lo hago? Yo estoy segura. –Se cruzó de brazos y regalándole una sonrisa.

El chico se ruborizo levemente. –Solo lo hago por tus padres.- Señalo y en respuesta de la eriza recibió una pequeña risa lo cual provoco que se ruborizara un poco más, no sé si por vergüenza o por otra cosa.

-Lo ves, eres el mismo escandaloso.-Volvió a reír, el pobre erizo solo se avergonzaba más, si es que vergüenza es lo que sentía. –Gracias Scourge.- Le sonrió dulcemente, para después tomarlo del cuello de su chaqueta y acercarlo a ella. –Pero vuelvo a verte fumar y toda la caja que tengo de cigarrillos créeme que te la haré comer, y sin leche. –Lo soltó. El erizo verde se tensó un poco ante la amenaza de la rosa, miro hacia la mano de la misma y le arrebato el cigarrillo que le había quitado anteriormente y se dispuso a marcharse, la eriza se molestó un poco por lo hecho y le reclamo.

-Si vuelvo sin él se darán cuenta que no te hice pagar, y eso se verá muy mal en mi.- Termino dándole la espalda.

La eriza se quedó quieta, lo entendió o por lo menos se imaginaba lo que podrían hacerle si se daban cuenta, dio dos pasos hacia él. –Quiero verte después de clase aquí mismo, prométeme que vendrás.- Le grito, el erizo no volteo ni a verla. –Es enserio Scourge, te estaré esperando aquí a la salida y más te vale traer ese cigarrillo si no lo traer sabré que te lo fumaste y te prometo que te cumplo a amenaza.- Termino de decirle pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del otro.

El erizo verde llego en donde había dejado a sus compañeros, todos lo recibieron con risas y comentarios de la lección que le pudo haber dado a la eriza rosa felicitaciones y todo eso, el solo se mantuvo callado, recibió un abrazo y un beso por parte de la zorrita, entre charlas y comentarios se fueron yendo de ahí, el erizo quedo atrás por un momento, miro el cigarrillo que traía en la mano, -Que idiota- Dijo entre murmullo para que no lo escucharan los demás, sonrió y guardo el cigarro en la bolsa de su chaqueta y dirigió su camino hacia sus compañeros.

* * *

Que les pareció este capítulo? Espero y ojala y a fuerzas les guste todo c:

Tanto como yo lo disfruto en hacerlo.

Seguiré escribiendo c: dejen reviews les prometo ser constante nwn.


	3. Aprovechando

_**Hola que tal se encuentran lectores? C; continuo con el fic, prometí no tardar espero les esté agradando y lo estén disfrutando.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a alguien en especial… Kime! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, ha sido una motivación para mí, te lo agradezco muchísimo, de corazón c: espero ver más mensajes tuyos, de verdad gracias y créeme que lo haré lo mejor que pueda para que te guste, ya tú me dirás con el tiempo si lo logre o no c:**_

_**Pues aquí continuo con "Tu en mi vida y yo en la tuya". Solo les hago recordar que los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen en nada, son propiedad de Team Sonic y SEGA.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: _Aprovechando_**

–Es enserio Scourge, te estaré esperando aquí a la salida y más te vale traer ese cigarrillo si no lo traer sabré que te lo fumaste y te prometo que te cumplo a amenaza.- Termino de decirle pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del otro. La eriza solo quedo ahí observando al chico verde dar la vuelta y desaparecer de su vista y se quedó ahí mismo por unos instantes pensando en Scourge regreso en sí y siguió el camino del mismo llegando hasta la esquina del edificio y toparse con sus amigas, las tres se sobresaltaron pues casi chocaban al querer dar la vuelta al mismo tiempo, las dos amigas de Amy la miraron con preocupación y susto para después abrazarla.

-Cariño que estas bien!. –Dijo una muy preocupada Rouge mientras estrujaba a su amiga.

-Hey Rouge, tranquila porque razón no lo estaría? –Le sonrió la eriza mientras se quedaba sin aire a causa de su amiga.

-Es que te fuiste así nada más, después de lo que Rouge te dijo pensamos en dejarte sola por un momento por lo menos hasta que escuchamos que Scourge te arrastro hacia quien sabe dónde! –Termino un poco alterada la gatita lila- Amy nos preocupamos, preguntamos a varios donde estabas y uno nos dijo que chocaste contra el líder de los "Suppression Squad".- Finalizo con voz preocupada.

Amy presto atención a su amiga Blaze, tomo las manos de Rouge para librarse de su amarre y les sonrió a ambas en señal de que todo estaba bien, callo por un momento y solo verlas se había olvidado de lo que Rouge le dijo y lo que ella le dijo, se sintió mal por aquello, -Lo siento Rouge, no debí decirte aquellas cosas tan feas.- agachó la mirada con tristeza. La murciélaga le sonrió y la tomo del rostro levantando su mirada hacia ella.

-Está bien cariño, dijiste la verdad, quien no lo sabe? Y créeme que ahora puedo entender tu dolor, pero no me retracto de lo que te dije.- dijo con tono de autoridad sonriendo a su amiga que aún tenía entre sus manos. Amy logro poner una ligera mueca de molestia ante lo último que dijo su amiga pero lo entendió sabía muy bien que su amiga tiene razón.

-Tienes razón Rouge.- Le contesto a su amiga.-Pero entiende tu que esa es mi manera de demostrarlo, no me voy a rendir con Sonic estoy segura que puedo hacer que se de cuenta de que con quien debe estar soy yo. –Termino decidida bajando las manos de su amiga y sosteniéndolas entre las suyas, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, estaba decidida que no se la dejaría fácil a Sally. –Hare lo mismo que siempre hago con Sonic, estoy segura de que algo voy a lograr.- Sonrió

Las dos amigas sonrieron y se miraron entre sí, esa era su Amy de siempre, se acercaron y abrazaron entre si esa era su disculpa y su reconciliación a cualquier discusión que llegaran a tener, ya todo resuelto rieron un momento y Amy se adelantó a sus amigas dando vuelta a la otra esquina del edificio. –Sera mejor que no le digamos aun.- Dijo una Blaze muy culpable a la murciélaga que tenía aun lado de ella. –Solo si vemos que las cosas van mal se lo diremos.- Sugirió aquella peliblanca y ambas asintieron, escucharon sus nombres a lo lejos provenientes de su amiga que ya las había abandonado se encontraba esperándolas en aquella vuelta y ambas se dirigieron hacia ella.

El timbrado de la escuela ya había sonado, dando a entender a los alumnos que las clases continuaban, las tres aun platicaban y no dejaban a Amy irse sin que les contara que paso con los Suppresion Squad y si Scourge le había hecho algo, no se creían que la dejara sin hacerle nada pero Amy insistía que nada malo paso solo unas cuantas amenazas de su parte, aunque ustedes y yo sabemos que mentía, pero ella lo hacía más que nada por cubrir a Scourge. Dirigiéndose cada una a sus respectivas clases dos de las 3 aun replicaban queriendo una mejor explicación de la que les contaba, quedaron en verse a la hora de la salida pero Amy les aviso que esta tarde no podría salir con ellas, las otras supusieron que iría con Sonic y solo le dijeron un "OK" y "te veremos mañana", se despidieron y separaron sus caminos. Amy se dirigió a su clase de actividades sociales, admite que es la clase que más le gusta, les es permitido escoger el tema que más les guste e investigar y platicar sobre ello, tipo una clase libre pero con teniendo sus reglas y un maestro, Amy se encamino animada a su clase.

* * *

Miro el cigarrillo que traía en la mano, -Que idiota- Dijo entre murmullo para que no lo escucharan los demás, sonrió y guardo el cigarro en la bolsa de su chaqueta y dirigió su camino hacia sus compañeros. La zorrita regreso hacia el colgándose de su cuello y plantándole un enorme beso al joven erizo, la tomo de la cintura y le correspondió el beso.

-Babe. –Se separó aquella atractiva zorra.- Dinos que lección le diste a aquella niña?

El erizo se sorprendió un poco, sabía que le preguntarían pero no había pensado que decir, todos los demás voltearon hacia el esperando a que les contase la maldad que le habrá hecho a la niña estúpida que se atrevió a desafiarlos. Scourge debía moverse rápido y eso hiso exactamente, soltó a la zorra y camino más adelante que todos y sonrió egocéntricamente. –Que había por hacerle? Se atrevió a enfrentar a los Suppresion Squad,- Se voltio hacia ellos hacienda un ademan de grandeza, se acercó a la zorra de nuevo tomándola por la cintura acercándola hacia él y sonriéndole con esa típica y característica sonrisa suya. –Y a mi chica.- Finalizo.

Rieron todos y siguieron su camino, empujando y molestando a cuanto chico o chica se les cruzara, no serían la pandilla más peligrosa de la preparatoria si no hicieran vandalismo y agresión a otros y es lo que hacían era su manera de pasar el tiempo y de divertirse. Había alguien que no se encontraba al cien de su maldad en esos momentos, Scourge seguía pensando que daño inventarle a sus compañeros los pudo despistar por un momento pero sabía que le volverían a preguntar y esta vez no se escaparía con el mismo truco y el siempre presume cada acción que haga, y como presumir de algo que no hizo? Y como hacerle daño a alguien con quien tienes una relación de hace años? Scourge maltrata a los demás, es egoísta, codicioso y tiene un gran deseo de poder solo porque así se da a conocer ante los demás, pero como engañar con alguien que te conoce bien? Vino a la mente de Scourge un viejo recuerdo de él y aquella eriza rosa, se recordó tan pequeños, tan juguetones, tan sonrientes… tan unidos…

-Hmmm…-Soltó un suspiro, entre cerro un poco sus ojos mientras seguía su camino hasta que cierto zorrillito amarillo con cabellos negros lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-Scourge- El erizo verde volteo a verlo con aspecto normal.- Que diantres estás pensando?- Pregunto un zorrito muy serio.

-Que diantres preguntas Miles?- Dijo en un tono incomodo el erizo verde.

-Has suspirado, tu no suspiras, que te molesta? –Pregunto con frialdad.

-No me molesta nada.- Replico el verdoso siguiendo su camino.

El zorrito se le quedo mirando y lo siguió. –Y qué fue lo que hiciste con aquella eriza? La golpeaste, te sobrepasaste, que fue lo que paso? – Pregunto el muchachito observando con mucho cuidado las expresiones de su jefe.

El erizo verde volteo a verlo sobresaltado, sabía que su compañero es muy inteligente más que cualquier otro en la escuela, si tuviera que clasificarlos el ganaría el primer lugar y es por esa misma razón es que ese zorrito se encontraba ahí, con tan solo la edad de 12 años él ya se encontraba en preparatoria, sin dunda era un niño prodigio y sabía que se daría cuenta, tenía que estar preparado, miro que el zorro se detuvo y el también hizo lo mismo a unos pasos más lejos que él. Se miraron fulminantemente. – Entonces necesitas que te lo muestre.- Le dijo con autoridad el erizo al zorro, quien se quedó un tanto sorprendido por su contestación. –En cuento tenga la oportunidad iré por aquella eriza y te la traeré para que puedas ver qué fue lo hice- Finalizo como amenaza y continuaron con aquella misma mirada, por lo menos hasta que el sonido del timbre se escuchó interrumpiendo su ardua batalla de miradas.

Scourge se dio vuelta dejando a sus compañero atrás, escucho un "a dónde vas?" por parte de la zorra, - A clase, hagan ahora lo que se les dé la gana.- Se detuvo para responderle, la zorrita se le acercó con expresión preocupada, esas cosas las hacía solo cuando se encontraba enfadado por alguna razón, lo tomo del rostro y lo beso apasionadamente.

-Entonces te mirare mañana babe, iré de compras, aprovechare ya que nos has dejado el día libre, te veo babe.- Le volvió a dar otro beso y se retiró, algunos otros le siguieron hacia afuera de la preparatoria.

El erizo volvió a su camino dejando al pequeño zorro atrás. Aun pensaba que podría hacer para poder engañarlos sin tener que hacerle daño a la eriza, llego a su aula y todos aquellos que se encontraban ya ahí le abrieron paso con miedo dejándole cualquier espacio disponible que él quisiese tomar sin duda logro obtener el respeto de todos aunque fuese por medio del miedo, se percató de todo llego al asiento que eligió y sonrió ante la actitud de todos. Poco a poco miro como el aula se comenzaba a llenar y escuchaba los balbuceos de varios que se encontraban a su alrededor, "que hace aquí?'", "siempre suele faltar y hoy vino", "porque mejor no se va? Nadie lo quiere aquí", "la clase no es divertida si él está", "me da mucho miedo preferiría que no estuviera", palabras como esas eran las que escuchaba, en si no le molestaba ya estaba acostumbrado solo sonreía y se ponía orgulloso de todo aquello. Se encontraba solo en aquel pupitre de dos personas o por lo menos así fue hasta que sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado.

Amy se encamino animada a su clase algo acelerada porque se le había hecho tarde acompañando a sus amigas a sus aulas, se alegró al ver que había llegado a tiempo pues supuso que el maestro aún no había llegado ya que miro a varios alumnos fuera, saludo a aquellos que se encontraban fuera y cerca del portal platico un momento con ellos y estos le comentaron que Scourge había asistido a clase el día de hoy, la eriza se sorprendió pues usualmente aquel erizo no solía asistir sin mejor decir que nunca asistía era muy rara la ocasión que el asistiera, se asomos por el portal y allí lo miro en el último pupitre de la segunda fila, lo observo por un instante más giro su cabeza hacia aquellos que le avisaron les sonrió y agradeció por haberle avisado, entro al aula y como suele hacer siempre que Scourge asiste a clase se sentó a su lado colocando su cuaderno y plumas en la mesa, sabía que el chico la había notado pero ambos quedaron como si nada como suelen hacerlo cuando hay gente a su alrededor.

La clase ya se encontraba a más de la mitad de la hora todos estaban emocionados por el trabajo que se estaba realizando, todos excepto un cierto erizo verde que no hizo nada más que observar la clase e infundir miedo a sus compañeros excepto a su compañera de pupitre que se encontraba totalmente encantada con la clase, el timbre sonó dando señal que la clase había terminado y a punto de marchase el maestro detuvo a todos sus alumnos avisándoles de una tarea, -Chicos, quiero pedirles para la siguiente clase una investigación de algún caso, el que más les guste lo quiero completo para nuestra clase la siguiente semana revisare todo, desde redacción hasta ortografía, así que tengan cuidado.- Finalizo el maestro y dio permiso de retirarse a los jóvenes del aula, el maestro de igual forma se retiró de este quedando ya dentro solo dos erizos, todo estaba en silencio Amy recogió sus cosas y comenzó a hacerle comentarios a Scourge para sacarle conversación cosas como "No esperaba verte aquí", "Te dije que nos viéramos a la salida", "lo más seguro es que no resististe las ganas de verme" en lo que Scourge solo contestaba con gruñidos lo cual molesto a la eriza.

-Si me vas a contestar contéstame con palabras, o tanta información te a trofeo el cerebro que ya hasta olvidaste hablar?- Dijo en tono muy molesto llevándose una mano a su cadera.

Sourge la miro con molestia y rio a su comentario. – Que va, molestarte es uno de mis hobby, sabes que te miras tan linda cuando te molestas nena?.- Le soltó Scourge en pose galante acercándose a la eriza.

Amy abrió sus ojos a causa de aquel y claro se molestó y comenzó a regañar a Scourge el cual solo sonreía a causa de la acción y las palabras de ella por lo menos hasta que por causalidad logro visualizar un mechón negro y las puntas de unas colas amarillas con blanco, se arrojó al suelo tomando a Amy con el escondiéndose debajo del pupitre y tapando la boca de su acompañante. El zorrito se asomó al aula de clase para ver si ahí seguía su compinche de fechorías al cual no visualizar nada dio por suposición que ya se había retirado e hiso lo mismo al instante. Scourge se asomos para saber si aquel niño ya se había retirado y en efecto lo hizo, quito su mano de la boca de la eriza quien ya estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire logro acumular más ira y golpeo fuertemente al erizo verde por haberla tirado y acallado.

-Que idiota! Mira que callarme así.- Dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-No tienes ni idea de porque lo hice niña idiota.- Replico mientras se apoyaba en el pupitre para levantarse, pues valla que pegaba duro la eriza, la eriza callo e inflo los cachetes en su señal de coraje. –Miles piensa que no te he hecho nada.-

Amy lo miro con la misma expresión que tenía.- Pues no me has hecho nada.-

-Ese es el problema, lo ha sospechado y tengo que arreglar eso.- Termino poniéndose derecho y enfrente de la eriza la cual se sorprendió un poco, solo lo suficiente como para cambiar ligeramente su expresión. –No vayas a gritar ni a golpear escuchaste.- Le advirtió el chico verde poniendo su rostro a la altura de ella y antes de la eriza pudiera replicar él se abalanzo hacia ella estrellándola contra la pared, la chica se asustó y comenzó a gritarle que se detuviera cuando sintió algo succionándole el rostro él se detuvo al sentir un golpe por parte de ella. –Ouch!- Se quejó. –Te dije que no gritaras y no golpearas necia.- Replico el erizo.

-Pues qué diablos me estás haciendo!? Como se te ocurre arrojarte así sobre mí!?.- Le respondió molesta.

-Lo único que se me ocurrió y si no quieres que ellos te hagan moretones de verdad será mejor que te dejes con migo.- Le volvió a replicar y al ver la expresión de la eriza entendió que poda proseguir, comenzó a besar y succionar cerca de su ojo y parte de su mejilla provocando pequeños moretones, se retiraba dando corta distancia para volver a besar esa misma área, sujeto con una mano el rostro de la eriza y con la otra se apoyó contra la pared y siguió succionando, Amy solo mostraba muecas de molestia, no porque no le gustara la sensación si no por la manera, el lugar y quien se lo daba, Scourge noto la expresión de Amy y su leve sonrojo se separó a corta distancia y paso ahora sobre su hombro y paso su mano del rostro de la eriza a la pared y la otra hacia su cadera pegando su cuerpo más al suyo y comenzó a besarlo y succionarlo, las mejillas de la linda eriza se tornaron de un color rojizo al sentir no solo aquel beso succiónante si no también pequeños roses de los labios por parte del erizo que paseaban por su hombro y parte de su cuello, la eriza empuño sus manos y le replico al erizo.-Has lo que tengas que hacer pero no te estés aprovechando termina ya.- El cual sonrió con malicia y siguió succionando aquel bello hombro de la eriza, Scourge puedo notarlo, aquel cuerpo de la niña con la que creció y compartió varios momentos era ya el de una mujer y se dio cuenta que no lo había notado, quizá por el hecho que sus caminos se separaron o porque jamás tubo ningún interés en ella, no presto más atención a sus pensamientos y siguió bajando ahora hasta la muñeca de la rosada la levanto hasta que esta quedara a la altura de él y comenzó a succionar provocando más moretones, la eriza miraba con molestia el acto del erizo verde el cual ahora paso de su muñeca hacia el abdomen de está levantando su camisa lo suficiente como para dejarlo ver solo esa pequeña área, con una mano sostenía la camisa de ella y con la otra sujetaba esa misma área de su abdomen comenzando a besar y succionar también dando pequeños lengüetazos en el solo para molestar a la eriza lo cual funciono con mucho éxito, dejo escapar una risilla y bajo mas ahora llegando hacia sus piernas, levanto un poco la falda solo para poder ver su muslo y comenzar a succionar de el por enfrente pasando a la siguiente pero esta vez dejando moretones un poco más adentro, esto provoco que la eriza soltara un gemido, Scourge levanto su mirada hacia ella y noto a Amy morder su labio para no dejar escapar otro más de aquellos y miro ese sonrojo que por un momento lo sintió en el mismo, tomo como reto aquella acción de la eriza y continuo succionando esa misma parte de su pierna lo cual provoco que esta con su mano libre lo sujetara de su cabeza, apretujara sus ojos y mordiera su dedo, Scourge rio mientras se levantaba hasta llegar un poco por encima del pecho de la eriza, -Solo falta un lugar.- fue lo que le dijo y comenzó a desamarrar aquella corbata y desabrochar una pequeña parte de su camisa, la eriza se sorprendió y antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa aquel erizo la atrapo de su espalda sujetándola y dar más soporte para comenzar a besar por sobre encima de su pecho, Amy se sujetó de los hombros del erizo y cerro uno de sus ojos para soportar aquella sensación tan… tan que ella no quiere decir. Después de un rato el erizo se separó y levanto por completo dejando ya espacio entre ellos dos, la miro por un momento con una cara un tanto maliciosa observando el rostro de la eriza enrojecido y molesto, se estaba abotonando la camisa y acomodando la corbata la cual se sintió observada y comenzó a hablar.

-Ya con esto se podrá dar la idea de que me agrediste?- Pregunto la chica sonrojada.

-Dara buen efecto, no se darán cuenta que tipo de moretones son.- Sonrió el erizo.

-Y era necesario que pasaras de esa manera por todo mi cuerpo?- Le miro la eriza molesta mientras terminaba de atarse la corbata.

El erizo en contestación volteo hacia un lado y sonrió culpablemente, la eriza lo miro frunciendo aún más el ceño y por respuesta obtuvo a un erizo rascándose la nariz y una risa burlona y triunfante por parte de aquel, la chica entendió y pequeñas benitas comenzaron a aparecerse.

-Scooouuuurgee~.-Menciono con rabia la eriza mientras se acercaba asesina-mente hacia aquel chico, el cual se colocó en posición de defensa al ver las intenciones de la eriza y fue demasiado tarde, aquella eriza ya estaba desquitando toda su ira contra él.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y el timbre que avisaba ya el final de la jornada estudiantil indicando que ya todos podían marcharse. Una eriza se encontraba en la entrada principal de la escuela, esperaba que aquel chico cumpliera con verla ahí se molestara si no lo hiciera, espero buen rato mirando a tantos irse y poco a poco fue observando como la escuela se iba quedando solitaria, espero más ahí, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y aquel erizo no aparecía pensó que ya podría haberse ido después de todo que lo detenía? Es uno de los chicos malos no obedece las reglas de la escuela, comenzaba a perder las ilusiones de que aquel chico llegara y en efecto, no apareció, la eriza miro con tristeza la escuela y se impuso a marcharse totalmente desanimada. Siguió su camino a casa aun pensando en cómo regañaría a aquel erizo por haberla dejado plantada, o por lo menos así fue hasta que cierto comentario la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Oye nena porque esa cara tan decaída? Después de lo que te hice sentir hoy estas así? Quizá deba hacerte algo más para quitártela.- Escucho por detrás la eriza y sabía quién era, esa forma de hablar tan egocéntrica podría reconocerla en donde sea, se giró hacia aquella voz mostrándole una sonrisa, acercándose a él fue levantando su mano hacia el rostro de aquel verde el cual sonreía de forma al igual que su tono, egocéntrica, se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente, -Si cumpliste.-Dijo la eriza dulcemente, el chico en respuesta giro sus ojos hacia otro lado y poner una expresión de molestia y al momento de querer contestarle sintió una mano en su mejilla lo cual provoco que volteara a verla, miro esa sonrisa por parte de ella, una sonrisa tan dulce, tan tierna, tan parecida a aquella sonrisa que tanto recuerda de ella, "no la ha cambiado" dijo en sus adentros, cerro sus ojos por un momento y los abrió para responderle pero al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro de una Amy muy enojada, aquella mano que había sentido en su mejilla se había alejado y convertido en puño y antes de reaccionar ya había sido alcanzado por el golpe de está dejándolo en un total K.O tumbado en el suelo y siendo abandonado por la eriza que lo había provocado.

* * *

_**Qué tal? Me fui demasiado largo? Espero lo hayan disfrutado, estaré pronto con el 4to capitulo así que atentos c:**_

_**Dejen reviews lectores, quiero leer todo lo que tengan que escribir acerca del fic c: muchas gracias por su atención.**_


	4. Petición de Amistad

**Hey! Is it me! Aquí trayendo a ustedes el 4to capítulo de esta… como podrían describir ustedes este fic?**

**Me esforzare por subir capítulos tan rápido como pueda c: así que pendientes ;) próximamente conforme la historia avance habrá mucho más, solo si la historia le gusta lo suficiente como para extenderse c: sus reviews me lo dirán todo!**

**Quisieran ver algo en especial? Díganmelo c: prometo cumplirles x3 excepto en cambiar la pareja :p pero trucos puedo hacer. Los espero y gracias por leerme.**

**Kime muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo c: y lo de los moretones, ps yo también espero que funcionen y logren engañarlos O.O crees que Miles se lo trague? Aunque si los chupetones parecen moretones yo lo creería! Pero ese Miles es tan astuto como un zorro solo lo sabremos mirando que ocurre c:**

**A disfrutarlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: _Petición de Amistad._**

-Y entonces dijo "No tengo ninguna intención de pelearme con tigo, también que no me acercara de la misma forma que hago siempre con Sonic, "Somos novios espero lo entiendas, no más bien acéptalo" pfff, dijo también que entendía bien mis sentimientos hacia Sonic pero no entiende nada! – Platicaba una muy pero muy enojada eriza.- Enserio que le pasa!? Yo eh estado con Sonic desde la primaria, siempre eh estado enamorada de el debería ser yo quien este con Sonic y no esa tal Sally Acorn,- le contaba con coraje a aquel erizo verde que la acompañaba, haciendo rabietas en lenguaje corporal.- No piensas lo mismo que yo Scourge?- Volteo hacia su acompañante el cual se encontraba totalmente desinteresado de la plática… y hurgándose la nariz lo cual molesto a la eriza. –SCOURGE! – El erizo solo giro los ojos hacia ella sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía. – No has puesto atención a todo lo que te dije!?- Reclamo una molesta Amy.

-No tengo ningún interés en saber sobre aquel imbécil azul. –Frunció el ceño.

-OYE MI SONIC NO ES NINGUN IMBECIL!- Se arremango una manga lista para golpearlo.

-Además esa chica, como, cuál es su nombre? – Dijo tranquilo llevando sus manos hacia los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Sally, Acorn.-Le contesto molesta.

-Ah? No es esa chica que es muy parecida a Alicia?.- Giro de nuevo su vista hacia ella.

-Sí, esa misma.- respondió

-Aah!, Esa nena está muy buena! No me sorprende que Sonic la eligiera, tiene buen gusto en chicas.- Sonrió llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

-Scourge!- Se detuvo la eriza.- Que me estás diciendo!?.- Reclamo molesta llevando sus manos a la cadera.

El erizo se detuvo un paso más delante de ella.- Que esa nena de Sally está muy buena, si me hubiera adelantado ya la habría hecho mía.- Le respondió a su pregunta dándole una sonrisa muy divertida y una mirada muy seductora.

Amy se molestó ante todo, giro hacia la rejilla de una casa sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo y se acercó a él tomando el candado y abriéndolo, giro su rostro hacia el erizo que la acompañaba.- Es aquí, ya se te olvido?- Le dijo molesta, regresando su mirada hacia enfrente y abriéndose camino para entrar y llegar hacia el portal. El erizo la siguió cerrando la rejilla por detrás de él, podía sentir el enojo de la eriza desde tan lejos era mejor no acercarse a ella y siguiendo su camino entro con su permiso a la casa y apenas entrando comenzó a examinarla cada detalle, miro cosas que no recordaba y al mismo tiempo recordaba como era antes ese lugar, se encamino a la sala y en la pared de esta miro una mesa con un portarretratos lo tomo y observo la foto que se deja ver a través del cristal, miro con atención a dos personas que salen ahí, un erizo de edad madura con pelaje de color rosa fuerte llevando puesto un uniforme de piloto color azul marino y a su lado una hermosa leona de color rubio de la misma edad, su melena rubia le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda y sujetada en trenza llevando puesto un uniforme de piloto del ejercito con varias medallas en el saco de color verde, el erizo lo miro con nostalgia. – Como están ellos? – Pregunto camuflaje ando su voz para sonar como si nada y sin soltar la foto.

-Están bien, no los eh visto desde casi ya 6 meses pero intentan llamarme por lo menos cada que pueden, antier me llamo papa dijo que estaba en Inglaterra, ya ha viajado más y para cuando venga traerá muchos regalos.-Dijo desde los lejos en tono alegre, el erizo solo callo. –También me pregunta mucho por ti.-Dijo acercándose al erizo para darle un vaso con agua.

El chico verde volteo a verla al escuchar eso. –Y que es lo que le dices?- Pregunto con brusquedad.

-Que estas bien.-Dijo sosteniendo la mirada de él.

-Pensaste que les diría lo mal que estas, tanto en la escuela como en tu actitud? –la eriza miro hacia abajo- Les rompería el corazón…sobre todo a mama.-Le dijo desanimada.

Cuando el joven erizo escucho eso sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, un dolor en el pecho y culpabilidad en la mente, eso que hace tanto tiempo no había sentido lo sintió todo en tan solo una oración.

El erizo volvió a callar regresando su mirada al retrato para dejarlo en la mesa.

-Más te vale que no se enteren. –Amenazo. La chica rosa solo frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, y volviendo… Que es eso de "esa nena" y "si me hubiera adelantado me la habría tirado"? –Pregunto con molestia llevando sus manos a la cadera.

El erizo volteo a ella mostrando una sonrisa pícara. –Es verdad, la tipa está muy buena pregúntale a quien quieras. –Encorvo los hombros.

-Estas diciendo que por eso Sonic se fijó en ella? Solo por bonita?- Elevo más el tono.

-Buenota!.-Corrigió lo cual provoco que la eriza inflara los cachetes del coraje.- Y voy a admitir que no creo que solo por eso, ese imbécil azul si se fija en los sentimientos.- Dijo mostrando una mueca de incomodidad y desinterés.

-Entonces me dices que yo no tengo nada? No soy bonita ni parezco atractiva?.- Le pregunto al erizo mostrando un rostro de molestia y una voz con dolor.

El erizo verde vallo por unos segundos mirándola con algo de molestia. –Quieres que te diga algo? Quieres que te diga lo que yo noto en el hacia ti? –Se volteó por completo hacia ella para soltarle su verdad. –Tú no le interesas.

La chica quedo shockeada un momento pero volvió a tomar fuerza en sí misma para responder.-Eso es lo que "TU" notas!, pero sé que Sonic siente algo por mi.- Se acercó al erizo amenazadoramente el cual retrocedió un poco. –Eh estado enamorada de Sonic desde los 8 años y siempre se lo eh dicho, siempre se lo eh demostrado estoy segura de que siente algo por mi.- Dijo convencida.

El chico se volvió a incorporar cuando ella termino. –Te estoy diciendo lo que yo miro y créeme que esa es la verdad, tal vez él te quiera pero no de la manera que tú quieres si no solo como amiga.- Término provocando un dolor y coraje en la chica.

-Grrr- Gruño la eriza.- Ya verás! Veras que Sonic va a querer estar con migo!-Se pegó de frente a él llegándole por debajo del cuello y mirado hacia arriba.

-Está bien.-Dijo el erizo alzando las manos en señal de rendición para finalizar la discusión.-Tú me lo demostraras un día.- Sonrió hacia la eriza.-Pero; si yo tengo razón, tendrás que disculparte y recompensarme con algo.-Se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos aun mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

-Está bien, pero si te demuestro que tú te equivocabas te disculparas y me lo recompensaras con algo.-Imito al chico pero ella llevándose las manos a su cadera.

-Oye lo digo por tu bien.-Dice el chico cruzándose de brazos.- No le interesas y el ya tiene novia, es mejor que lo olvides.

-NOVIA! Yo soy quien debería ser su novia! No esa ardilla… -Comenzó a refunfuñar la eriza empezando a desesperar a su acompañante el cual solo comenzaba a escuchar –Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla- saliendo de ella.

El erizo bostezo.- Para esto me llamaste? Para quejarte con migo de ese azul estúpido? Olvídalo yo me voy no vine para esto.- Soltó molesto dándose la vuelta para retirarse. La eriza lo miro sorprendida y lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-No, espera!- Se miraron a los ojos. –No te hable por esto, de hecho no esperaba, ni siquiera…- La eriza volteo hacia abajo.

El joven de color verde se soltó del agarré de esta dándole la espalda, ella solo se tomó de las manos y callaron por un instante.

-Lo extraño. Nos extrañó.-Dijo con melancolía la joven eriza.

El chico solo la miro por encima del hombro.-A que te refieres?-Pregunto regresando su vista hacia enfrente.

-Scourge.- Lo tomo de la mano para hacerlo voltear hacia ella.-Quiero que regresemos.-

El chico se sorprendió y abrió los ojos de par a par tomando en sus mejillas un ligero ruborizado y se hecho a reír.-Regresar!? No recuerdo que algo iniciara pero, podemos, si quieres empezar algo ahora. –Dijo con egocentrismo acercándose a ella muy seductoramente.

Amy se ruborizo y frunció el ceño al sentirlo cerca.- No seas tonto!.- Lo alejo empujándolo. –No es a lo que me refiero.- Llevo sus manos a la cadera. –Nuestra amistad genio! Nuestra amistad! Quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo!

Scourge se postro serio y llevo sus manos a los bolsillos. –Bah! Pensé que me invitarías a comer.-Dijo dando un tono de desinterés.

-Es que tú no lo extrañas? No sabes cuan preocupados están mis papas por ti, eres parte de la familia, nuestras mamas fueron mejores amigas, tú y yo fuimos mejores amigos y quiero volver a serlo, quiero a mi amigo de vuelta, te quiero de vuelta Scourge, quiero que vuelvas a estar en mi vida y quiero volver a estar en la tuya.- Le dijo y miro con melancolía.

El chico se sorprendió, no sabía que decir con aquello que escucho, disimulo su rostro con uno de desinterés. –Es lo que te pidieron tus padres? Que cuidases de mí? – Le dijo con molestia pero con un semblante de desinterés.

-Si.- respondió. El erizo frunció el ceño. – Pero lo hago más por ti y por mí.- El verdoso saco las manos de los bolsillos. –Estoy sola Scourge igual que tú,- Tomo la mano del erizo.- mis papas nunca están casi no los veo y de mis amigas Blaze ya tiene novio y Rouge ya se anda buscando uno ya no es como antes, y Sonic…-Miro hacia abajo con mucha tristeza.- Sonic siempre me deja, tú eres el único que me queda, sé que hace ya tantos años que no hablamos así mas bien que estuviéramos así, por favor Scourge,-Le miro.- seamos amigos de nuevo.- Le pidió dulce y tristemente con unas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

El erizo solo se mantuvo callado, disimulaba su mirada con una de desinterés pero ya no estaba seguro de si podría seguirla sosteniendo, giro su cabeza para un lado y suspiro con molestia, o eso quiso dar a entender. –Tengo que irme.- Fue lo único que pudo decir, la eriza ni se sorprendió ya se esperaba una contestación así y lo soltó, el chico sintió como lo dejo ir y de algún modo le dolió pero no lo dio a demostrar miro a la eriza a los ojos y miro con detalle aquella marca que le había hecho cerca del ojo haciendo llegar a su mente un recuerdo de esa misma chica hace varios años atrás y de la misma forma que la ve ahora, le dio la espalda a la eriza y siguió su camino hacia la puerta y al llegar a ella se detuvo. –Quiero verte mañana, te veré en el salón de música en el descanso.- Fue lo último que le dijo y se retiró de la casa, Amy solo miro cerrar la puerta y sintió una alegría de pensar que podría haber sido un "Si" escondido en un "No me importa" sonrió y llevo sus manos a la cadera.

-Es un flojo, no le gusta levantarse temprano.- Termino diciendo en un tono y gesto juguetón.- Bueno, mejor así, podre ir a casa de Sonic para acompañarlo.

* * *

**Eso es todo por este capítulo lectores c: lamento si me tarde, cosas que hacer, me mantengo sola, trabajo, limpio, muy ocupada, pero no los olvide y mantendré mi promesa de terminar publicar rápido c: espero les allá gustado.**

**Díganme quieren que los capítulos sean más largos?**

**Estoy planeando más fics y quisiera que me den opinión de ellos c: serán también de romance pero planeo hacerlo de "Sonic EXE x Amy" me gustaría también hacer uno de "ZonicxAmy" y también de "Sonic the Werehog x Amy" díganme que opinan c:**

**El de Sonic exe me esforzaría por hacerlo muy sangriento, algo homicida quizá, nose, ya vería…**

**Bueno, espérenme para el siguiente capítulo c: dejen reviews.**


	5. Enfrentamientos

**Hola amigos lectores, disculpen tanta demora, no es fácil vivir sola y ser independiente c:**

**pero nunca me olvido de seguir escribiendo.**

**Kime :D me alegra saber que tienes cuentas ya me leí una historia tuya de ShadAmy y claro comente x3 y si esperas un fic de Sonic EXE x Amy te lo daré c: solo espera por el ya publicare cuando lo tenga pero por el momento aquí sigo con este. Espero te guste.**

**Más bien espero les guste a todos c:**

**Los personajes de Sonic no son de mi propiedad, son de Sonic Team y SEGA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: _Enfrentamientos_.**

Ya era otro día, un día nuevo, otro día que podría traer sorpresas como el anterior ayer s que fue un día algo agobiante para nuestra amiga eriza Amy pero para nosotros bastante entretenido. No hay mucho que decir de esta mañana que no se halla dicho ya, un día bello, el sol brillante, nubes esponjosas y blancas tanto como la cola de un conejito albino nada nuevo que contar una mañana monótona y como cualquier mañana cotidiana de la eriza rosa a excepción de ayer su despertar fue como todos los demás que ha tenido.

~Anywhere you wanna go, anything you need to know, all the best in life I wanna get it for you. (Follow Me)

Suena el despertador de la eriza con aquel tema que le había puesto para despertar alegremente sus días, lo cual no funcionaba al principio. La eriza cubierta por sus sabanas se mueve entre ellas para liberar su brazo y poder alcanzar y acallar aquel infernal aparato que interrumpe sus sueños y al conseguir acallarlo se resguarda de nuevo entre sabanas y queda ahí por un rato hasta que se agarra de valor para dejar asomar esa cara recién despertada y dejarla tocar por aquellos rayos de sol que atravesaban por su ventana, la eriza abrió los ojos tapándose un poco con su mano para no recibir tan de golpe estas potentes luces en sus ojos, estiro su cuerpo aun acostado y de un impulso se sentó mirando hacia su ventana ese día que hoy la espera dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la maravilla que le espera hoy planeo su mañana en un instante, volteo hacia su mesita de noche para observar una foto que ahí está, la observo con atención y visualizo bien a aquel erizo azul que la trae tan enamorada.

-Ayer falte en ir a su casa pero hoy sí que no lo dejo pasar.-Dijo una entusiasmada eriza arrojando sus sabanas hacia a un lado y saltar de la cama con la energía positiva del universo, tomo su uniforme y se metió al baño saliendo un poco mojada pero ya con el uniforme puesto, se dirigió hacia su buro y se visualizó en el espejo y se aseguró de estar bien arreglada, rostro sin ninguna imperfección y sin maquillaje más que un rímel puesto y un poco de brillo en sus labios pues no le es de su agrado el maquillarse tanto, paso a su cabello el cual tardo en decidir si dejárselo suelto o agarrado este le llegaba hasta debajo del busto se lo había dejado crecer estos años para su apuesto joven héroe azul, cuando decidió por fin hacerse una coleta de lado se aseguró de tener bien puesto su uniforme se sonrió al espejo al ver que todo estaba perfecto tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su desayuno y un yogurt extra con un pan relleno para dárselo a su amado y para finalizar su estadía tomo coraje y se aventuró hacia la casa del erizo azul.

* * *

Ya eran las 6:18 am cuando la peli rosada había llegado a su destino toco la puerta siendo recibida por una hermosa eriza madura de color violeta, cada que la eriza rosa la miraba sus ojos se iluminaban al ver tal belleza de la madre de su príncipe azul.

-Buenos días Señorita Aleena vengo por Sonic.-Sonrió en forma de saludo la joven haciendo una reverencia tomando su falda.

-Haha, buenos días Amy.-Rio con dulzura la hermosa eriza de pelaje violeta dejando entrada libre para la chica enfrente de ella. –Adelante por favor, Sonic aún duerme ya sabes que no se despierta hasta que llegas tú,- La eriza había entrado a la casa con permiso de su autonombrada por ella "suegra".- ayer llego tarde a la escuela, no viniste se me hiso muy extraño, paso algo Amy?-Pregunto la hermosa "suegra" en tono un tanto preocupado pero sin perder ese semblante de amabilidad y dulzura tomo asiento en su sofá.

-No pasó nada serio.- Dio una sonrisa nerviosa de medio lado- Me sentí un poco mal por la mañana de hecho también llegue tarde ayer.

-Bueno,-Miro el rostro de esta y miro un moretón cerca del ojo.- Que fue lo que te paso?

-eh?

-Tienes un moretón en el ojo, Amy estas bien? –Se escuchó más preocupada.

Amy se estremeció, se había olvidado de los "moretones" recordó cómo se los hizo y un rubor invadió sus mejillas.- No!, este yo… me golpee con el mueble de la cocina hahaha-Rio nerviosamente intentando sonar creíble.

-Oh, está bien que bueno ten más cuidado después.-Sonrio, al parecer se lo había tragado pensó Amy y agradeció que se lo hubiera recordado en su mente.- bueno ya sabes, antes de que se haga tarde.-Finalizo su conversación con la eriza rosa con una sonrisa.

-Claro Aleena ya sabe que me lo deja a mi.- Le devolvió la sonrisa y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de su erizo azul. Cuando abrió la puerta y logro visualizar a su héroe azul aun dormido se acercó primero sigilosamente para verlo dormir más de cercar y ver esas caras de él que solo ella ha tenido la oportunidad de ver, se acercaba más cada segundo que lo miraba casi tanto para sentir su aliento, sonrió a un Sonic dormido y alejo su rostro se sentó a un lado de él y se le echó encima abrazándolo y por obvio estrujándolo.

-SOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! Es hora de despertar!.- La emboscada de la eriza hiso que el chico despertase y diera un grito de susto pero no de sorpresa.

-Ames!-Dijo un tanto molesto y recién despertado erizo.- Que te eh dicho de entrar a mi cuarto, es molesto cuando me despiertas así.- Comenzaba a aflojar los brazos de la chica y rascarse la cabeza.

-Es la única manera de despertarte, y ya es hora son las 6:21 si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde.-Le sonrió y le dio una estrujada más antes de dejarlo moverse.

-Está bien! Ya me levanto.-Se salió de la cama y de la silla frente a su escritorio tomo sus pantalones, pero antes de poder desvestirse volteo hacia su cama y miro a una Amy muy sonriente, demasiado sonriente.- Ames, ahm… Estas esperando algo?

-No.-Dijo una eriza muy contenta, demasiado contenta.-

El erizo azul se quedó algo nervioso por la expresión de la invasora rosa. –Ames, se lo que estas esperando y no pasara, por favor salte de mi cuarto.-Señalo la salida con su pulgar.

-QUE!? YO? NOOOO! Ni cuenta me di que te ibas a cambiar.-Soltó nerviosamente la pelirosada y negando con sus manos, rio de igual manera y se dirigió a la salida, asomándose un poco para dar despedida y señal de que lo esperaría afuera de su habitación cerró la puerta.

El erizo soltó un aire de exasperación y comenzó a desvestirse; la linda eriza se encontraba recargada en la pared aun lado del portal a la habitación de su amor, al poco tiempo el chico sale ya vestido con su uniforme escolar, un pantalón color vino el mismo color que la falda de las mujeres, camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada un poco más de la mitad y corbata negra solo colgada alrededor de su cuello, miro a lado y visualizo a la eriza que lo estaba esperando le sonrió y se metió las manos a los bolsillos. Esa sonrisa, solo esa sonrisa basto para que su corazón comenzara a latir a mil, sentía hasta que se le saldría del pecho; sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su mirada se ilumino al ver esa bella sonrisa y de la misma forma ella le respondo con otra dulce sonrisa, ambos caminaron hacia las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia abajo dirigiéndose hacia la salida pero cruzando por la sala se toparon con la madre del chico.

-Sonic.-Les detuvo la madre.- Te vas sin coger el teléfono, valla, que se te vuelva a perder y serás tu quien se compre el próximo que quieras. –Dijo una mama con tono tranquilo pero frunciendo el ceño.

-Hehe – Rio juguetonamente mientras se rascaba la nariz con su dedo.- Queda entendido, me lo deje aquí anoche por eso no lo encontraba en mi cuarto. –Tomo el móvil y se lo guardo, sonrió a su madre y se despidió de ella, no sin antes que esta lo atrapara entre sus brazos y le besara toda la cara enfrente de la joven peli rosada lo cual lo apeno mucho e hiso que soltara quejas al respecto.

-Bueno ya nos vamos ma.-Se despidió el erizo y la eriza por igual.

-Gracias Señorita Aleena vengo a visitarla después con más tiempo.

-Claro… ah! –Les detuvo la madre del chico.- Sonic lo olvidaba, hace un rato te llamo Sally. –Ese nombre dio de golpe en la mente de la eriza "ya lo sabe? Sabe lo de Sonic y Sally?" pensó la chica, miro hacia Sonic.

-Que te dijo? –Pregunto normal.

-Que te esperaba en la entrada, que no llegaras tarde. –Finalizo la hermosa eriza violeta.

-No problem! –Sonrió con egocéntria, tan típica de él.

Se despidieron de la mama y continuaron su camino hacia la escuela, ambos platicaban y reían parecía que no había pasado nada el día anterior o por lo menos eso quería sentir la chica; a unas cuantas cuadras para llegar al colegio el joven se detiene y toma de la mano a la chica para detenerla también lo cual, por esta acción hiso que la eriza se ruborizará pensando una idea errónea.

-Ames. –Pronuncio ese apodo que solo él le dice, la chica se ruboriza más y se acerca a él con cierta esperanza en los ojos.

* * *

Se encontraba recargado en una pared, esa área en la que estaba era oscura y húmeda grafitis basureros tirados y llenos, imagino que ya saben de qué lugar hablo. Se encontraba fumando, el momento era tranquilo para él no pensaba en nada ni hacia nada interesante solo lo habitual, siempre en el mismo callejón a fumar y perder el tiempo, era su lugar de tratos y juegos sucios, su oficina en el bajo mundo; se retiró el cigarrillo de su boca y exhalo el humo grisáceo que se volvía negro por el lugar miro hacia arriba y observo la pequeña luz que se poda ver solo hacia arriba, la luz de día no penetraba más abajo abecés ni siquiera llegaba; por eso le gustaba ese lugar es de la misma manera que él se siente, cerros sus ojos para hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos… No, una voz no, un nombre, "Amy". El chico regreso su mirada hacia la entrada del callejón no miro a nadie pero podía escuchar voces y esas voces las conocía bien, frunció el ceño y se acercó a la orilla; logro visualizar al erizo azul que tanto desprecia sujetando de la mano a la eriza rosa que siempre lo acosa.

-Amy, quiero pedirte que aquí nos separemos.- pidió el azulado.

La eriza se sorprendió y sonrió nerviosamente. –Separarnos? Como? A que te refieres?-

-Sally me estará esperando en la entrada y no quiero que me vea llegar con tigo. –Dijo despreocupadamente solandole la mano, lo cual por su expresión seria y sincera la chica encorvo con tristeza sus ojos.

-Pero siempre llegamos juntos.-Le sonrió aun sin quitar esa mirada suya.

-Ya, pero, no quiero tener problemas con Sally otra vez, ayer ya me ocasionaste uno con ella y no quiero pasar por ello otra vez.-

Sus ojos cambiaron a una expresión molesta. –Que yo?

-Ames no lo tomes a mal por favor. –Se encorvo de hombros y le dio esa típica sonrisa suya.- Te lo pido. –Le miro tiernamente a la chica que lo acompaña.

La joven miro molesta hacia un lado. –No me parece Sonic,-Volteo hacia el- siempre hemos llegado juntos y todos lo saben y solo por Sally me pides que ya no valla por ti?

-No, yo no dije que no fueras por mí, solo que no lleguemos juntos.-La chica abrió los ojos un poco confundida.- Si, solo antes de llegar cada quien llega por su lado es todo, vamos Ames hazlo por mí. –Pego sus manos en forma de rezo y le giño un ojo.

La pelirosada sintió un golpe de coraje y tristeza dentro pero más que nada coraje más al verlo no podía negarse a él, volvió a mirar hacia un lado ahora con un semblante triste que molesto y le respondió "Esta bien"; el chico azul sonrió y le agradeció a su amiga.

-Gracias Ames te debo una- Comenzó a caminar pero fue detenido por la eriza.

-Toma Sonic.- Alzó una bolsa de papel blanca con diseños rosas. – No desayunaste te dará hambre, asegúrate de comerlo antes de entrar a clase.-Dijo en tono un tanto deprimido.

El erizo sonrió de nuevo y volvió a agradecer paso de largo de ella hacia dirección a la escuela, Amy quedo sola mirando hacia la dirección a donde se había ido el erizo, resoplo con coraje. – No me rendiré.- Escucho decir a la chica decidida y siguió el mismo camino.

El joven de color verde que se encontraba muy entretenido con lo que miro sonrió maliciosamente de lado y volvió a soplar de su cigarrillo, miro a lo lejos la silueta de la chica rosa y su sonrisa se extinguió, alejo su cigarrillo de su boca y lo aventó hacia el piso frunció el ceño y mostro mueca de molestia combinada con coraje. –Que idiota.- Menciono con algo de coraje en ese insulto llevando sus manos a los bolsillos y seguir el mismo camino que ellos.

* * *

La escuela era un caos, jóvenes corriendo de un lado hacia otro, otros balbuceando y alguno más gritando, otros haciendo bromas pesadas y demás; el timbre ya había sonado y todos apresuraban su escándalo y chismes antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivas clases, pero no nos centraremos en esos chicos de cero interés nuestro, iremos hacia un chico púas azules siendo acompañado por una hermosa castaña.

-Sonic como lograste despertarte a tiempo? Ya por fin comienzas a tomar responsabilidad de tus deberes?-Pregunto en tono de burla mientras se agarraba del brazo del joven azul.

Sonic miro hacia ella con una expresión de no darle gracia lo que dijo mientras comía un pan que saco de esa bolsa blanca que Amy le había dado. –No, Ames me levanto.-

-Ames?-Dijo un poco confundida la ardilla-

-Amy.- Le aclaro el chico.- Siempre va a mi casa despertarme.

La ardilla sintió molestia al escucharlo mas no lo demostró.-Siempre?, sabía que llegaban juntos pero no que ella pasaba por ti.-

-Sí, un tiempo después de conocernos hace años ya, es mi despertador.-Decía con despreocupación dando otra mordida a su desayuno.

La ardilla se detuvo frente a una puerta y señalo juguetonamente a su novio. –Bueno, eso ya no más, yo soy tu novia así que desde mañana yo iré por ti a despertarte así que avísale a Amy está bien Sonic?-Se despide de el con un beso en los labios dio vuelta y su exprecion cambio a un un tanto seria.- "Te estas queriendo enfrentar a mi Amy por el amor de Sonic cuando ya lo tengo yo, veras que en este enfrentamiento quien saldrá perdiendo eres tu."

Sonic correspondió y de la misma manera se despide y continua su camino para llegar a su clase, pensó en lo que Sally le dijo pero lo que no podía pensar era en cómo se lo diría a Amy sin tener que enfrentarse a su ira cuando se lo diga, intento no prestar más atención a eso y siguió el camino.

* * *

Habían pasado ya las horas y el timbre del descansó sonó dando señal a los jóvenes de poder continuar con su desastre que había sido pausado por el timbre de la mañana.

Nosotros ahora nos centraremos en un chico de pelaje verde se encontraba, recargado en el piano del salón exhalo el humo inhalado por su cigarrillo, ya llevaba ahí 20 minutos esperando a esa pequeña eriza, frunció el ceño al mirar otra vez el reloj pegado a la pared volvió a llevar su cigarro a la boca y soplo de nuevo.

Pasos rápidos se daban fuera del salón el erizo llevo su atención hacia la entrada que se había abierto con brusquedad y rapidez, visualizando a una Amy respirando agitadamente.

-Llegas tarde, tengo media hora esperándote.-Replico molesto.- De seguro estuviste bobeando con Sonic y lo olvidaste.

-Cla..uff…-Tomo aire profundamente y se incorporó bien.- Claro que no lo olvide…uff… Solo que ayer tuve un examen y no llegue así que el profesor me permitió hacerlo hoy a la hora de descanso, mal agradecido,-Se cruzó de brazos.- Todavía que vengo corriendo hasta aquí con tigo.-Inflo sus cachetes en señal de enfado.

Scourge rio ante esa acción de Amy y se acercó a ella para apretar esas mejillas infladas suyas sacando el aire que tenían dentro, ella renegó a su acto y comenzó a quitárselo de encima inútilmente pues este no paraba de jugar con sus mejillas entre corajes y quejas Amy también reía, él la miro y otro recuerdo vago vino hacia él; en su mente recordando una escena muy parecida pero con los papeles invertidos, una pequeña Amy haciéndole cosquillas a un pequeño Scourge tumbado en el lodo riendo a carcajadas ambos llenos de barro hasta los cabellos. Su semblante cambio a uno serio cuando lo recordó lo cual la chica noto ese cambio repentino.

-Scourge.- Tomo las manos de él y las bajo.- Porque querías que nos viéramos aquí?

El chico serio frunció el ceño y ahora la tomo de la muñeca.- Recuerdas porque hicimos estos moretones? Me meterás en pro..- Callo al ver hacia la puerta y visualizar a una ardilla castaña muy parecida a Sally y a un pequeño zorrito, Amy giro hacia el mismo lado para ver lo mismo que Scourge.

-Te meterá en que Scourge?- Pregunto desconfiado el pequeño zorrito.

El erizo marco más el ceño fruncido y tomo a Amy ahora del brazo y la bruscamente hacia enfrente de él, la cual dio un gesto de dolor y susto por la actitud y brusquedad del chico. –Que si no aparecía seria fastidioso para mí el tener que buscarla, muy problemático.-Le respondió con brusquedad, empujo a la eriza hacia el la cual se sorprendió aún mas.- Querías ver pruebas ahí están, puedes examinarla si quieres.-Dijo retante.

El kitsune de expresión molesta lo observo a el primero para pasar después a examinar con la mirada a Amy, observo el rostro de la chica y otras partes visibles a simple vista donde miraba unas manchas moradas, volteo su mirada haca su acompañante.-Alicia desnúdala.-Ordeno el Miles.

La otra con expresión molesta asintió y se acercó a Amy y la tomo de la ropa fuertemente. Un sonido se escuchó y ambos chicos miraron con atención aquella bofetada que la eriza le había dado a la ardilla por su agarre brusco, Alicia miro con coraje a la eriza por el golpe que le había metido, Amy la miro de la misma forma ambas reteniendo la mirada de la otra el ambiente ya estaba tenso la ardilla había soltado a Amy a causa de la bofetada, Miles miro seriamente junto con una expresión molesta, Scourge quedo serio también por la acción violenta de la eriza; ya todo estaba dicho con esas miradas, Alicia volvió a tomar a Amy de la misma forma ahora parándola de puntas pues Alicia es de estatura más alta que Amy la cual también aun por su incómoda posición tomo igual del cuello de su uniforme a Alicia, esto ya era un enfrentamiento.

* * *

**Espero les allá gustado, este si se fue algo largo pienso yo.,  
****pues también disculpen la tardanza muchos atrasos pero repito no me olvido c:**

**Comenten lo que les gustaría ver y dejen reviews os estaré esperando para el siguiente capítulo también, espero que estén tan emocionados como yo x3~!  
****Ya quiero saber si Amy y Alicia se enfrentan, espero no rompan ningún instrumento… salen caros.**

**Comenten :D los espero.**  
**Gracias por su atención.**


	6. Abandono

**Hola amigos vuelvo con otro capítulo más c: me alegra mucho saber que les gusta la historia y la narración también, gracias por ver mi trabajo espero venir pronto con más y también llegar a mucho con un ScourgexAmy.**  
**Raven Queen: muchas gracias por tu comentario.**  
**Kime y Seac muchas gracias también c:**

**Los personajes de Sonic son propiedad de Sonic Team y SEGA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** _Abandono._

Ambas se miraban con coraje mientras se sujetaban fuertemente del cuello de sus camisas.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-Rio a todo pulmón Scourge captando la atención de los presentes.- Esta chica tiene agallas.-Miro con prepotencia acercándose a ambas chicas.- Déjala Alicia, esta chica ha demostrado tener agallas de verdad al enfrentarse así a nosotros dos veces.-volvió a sonreír de la misma manera.

La ardilla lo miro un tanto confundida pero no soltó a la eriza rosa.

-Estas diciendo que la dejemos ir?- Dijo el pequeño zorrito de cabellos negros en un tono muy molesto.

Scourge volteo hacia Miles observando una mirada desafiante en él, y por misma razón le dio una mirada igual.- Por esta ves.- Giro hacia Amy.- Pero una tercera ves no será pasada.- Dijo más que nada en aviso para ella que para sus compinches, Amy lo miro con tristeza y coraje.

-Ya van dos veces que la dejas ir.- Se acercó Miles retante.

Scourge sintió esa rebeldía de su parte e imitándolo se acercó a él también ambos quedando de frente.-Querías pruebas de la primera vez no? Ya las viste, esos moretones no son prueba? Ella no se fue sin pagar esa vez.- Dijo con coraje.

-Y como las hiciste Scourge?-

-Cómo crees chiquillo prepotente?.- Se agacho a su altura y lo miro fieramente.

El pequeño zorro entre cerro sus ojos y frunció el ceño.- Alicia… Termínala.-Sonrió con malicia para Scourge.

Este abrió sus ojos como platos sin quitar una expresión de molestia, giro hacia las chicas y miro como Alicia se preparaba para atacar a Amy, sintió un ardor en el pecho y su ceño se arrugo más.-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.- Sonó el timbrado de la escuela captando la atención de los cuatro en el aula. Miles cambio su sonrisa por una expresión seria e inconforme giro hacia Alicia y con su mirada le dijo que la soltase lo cual ella entendió bien y la dejo caer. Scourge miro hacia el con coraje, Miles se ha acerco y le dio señal de que se pusiera a su altura, lo cual hiso.

El pequeño se acercó a su oído.-No soy como tus demás seguidores jefe, no soy estúpido ni tampoco un niño,-Sonrió maliciosamente.- a mí también me gusta el poder al igual que a ti.- El erizo verde no entendió a que se refería con todo lo que dijo, miro la sonrisa del chico y como se alejó de él, Alicia se unió a Miles y ambos salieron del aula quedando Scourge y Amy solos.

Scourge se incorporó poniéndose recto, se quedó mirando la salida dando un gruñido como reproche por lo sucedido. Amy se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa y la corbata.

-Tienes que controlar bien a tus delincuentes.-Le dijo con molestia.

El erizo verde miro sobre su hombro a la eriza, miraba como se sacudía y seguía acomodándose su cuello, una mirada de tristeza se reflejó en esos bellos ojos azules mientras otro recuerdo venía a su mente de nuevo; donde salía el mismo sollozando para después pasar a otra de el mismo dándole la espalda a una pequeña Amy, visualizo en su mente bien la mirada de aquella pequeña, esa mirada triste y con duda. Regreso su vista hacia enfrente.

La pelirosada logro notar que el chico había llevado su mirada a enfrente, se acercó a él tomándolo del hombro.-Gracias por detenerlos Scourge.- Mostro una gran sonrisa. El erizo la miro de nuevo sobre su hombro callo un momento para después sacudirse el hombro quitando su mano de encima, Amy solo se limitó a verlo esperando algo predecible de su parte.

-Te lo dire otra vez – Se giró quedando frente a frente.- No te vuelvas a cruzar que ya no te voy a cubrir. Solo harás que me meta en problemas.

-mhj- Dio una sonrisa de medio lado cruzando sus brazos.- Tu, en problemas? El chico santo, castro y puro? –Decía burlonamente.- No podría.-Llevo su mano a la frente y cerró sus ojos poniendo pose dramática junto con la voz.- ooooh~ Soy toda una mala influencia para ti.

-Tsk.-La miro con molestia y vergüenza.

-Vamos! De verdad perderías tanto si te alejaras de ellos? –En serio su voz. El solo la miro y frunció más el ceño, cerró sus ojos ya frustrados intentando no desquitarse, pero no funciono, le grito.

-Esta es mi vida y tú ya lo sabias! Soy un delincuente, un mentiroso, deja abajo…- Se giró sonriendo maliciosamente en posición de superioridad.- La clase de sujeto con la que no te debes topar, un tramposo! SOY-

-Una peste. -El chico callo por ser interrumpido por aquella palabra, miro sobre su hombro y visualizo a una eriza ya molesta.- Te conozco Scourge, se todo lo que eres… eres enérgico, testarudo, un busca pleitos inclusive…–Decía la hermosa rosada a la vez que caminaba hacia el.- una peste, -Tomo su mano haciendo que este girara.- pero eres mi peste, mi mejor amigo…- Comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar.- o eso eras antes; Que paso?

El la miro con tristeza, ella solo se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada contemplado como sostenía su mano acariciándola, Scourge cerro sus ojos.- Te abandone…-Se soltó de ella y comenzó a alejarse dirigiéndose a la salida.- igual que lo hago ahora. Lo último fue el azoté de la puerta y una Amy sola.

-pfff.

* * *

El dia sin duda era precioso, porque en días así uno debía estar encerrado en la escuela?

La eriza disfruto de esos momentos asolas pues no le permitieron entrar por haber llegado tarde a esa clase, se dedicó a disfrutar del rato o eso intentaba por lo menos ya que lo último que se había dicho con Scourge no le abandonaba la cabeza y eso comenzaba a frustrarle. Comenzó a agitarse y retorcerse del coraje, pataleo de tanto pensar en aquello no entendía por qué se esforzaba tanto en hacerlo regresar ya hacia tantos años que se habían alejado y dejado de hablar, pero el lazo que siempre le quedo hacia el le impedía despegarse de el por completo por esa razón siempre le arrebataba sus cigarrillos cuando lo miraba o le regañaba en muy raras y escasas ocasiones, era su amigo… después de todo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YA ESTOY HARTA! –Se jalaba los cabellos de tanta desesperación.- Ya vera esa peste verdosa. –Finalizo con refunfuño.

-AMES!

La eriza cambio su semblante al escuchar su nombre, busco con la mirada quien le había hablado y se avergonzó al ver quién.

-So-Sonic!

Ambos se miraron un momento, miro como Sonic hacía gestos con su mano hacia su compañero el cual se fue y Sonic subió hacia donde estaba Amy la cual se estremeció mucho poniéndose nerviosa, alegre y otras sensaciones más.

-Ames por qué gritas?- Pregunto con su sonrisa tan caracterizan te suya sentándose a su lado.

-Me escuchaste?

-Yep.

-Me viste?

-Te vimos todo el equipo de foot te vio.- Le contesto riéndose.

La eriza se tapó la cara y ladeo sus orejas, la vergüenza le invadía no solo su amor la había visto sino también otros chicos más. –Qué vergüenza, vas a pensar que estoy loca.

-Eso siempre lo eh creído Ames. –Rio y rasco su nariz. Amy solo volteo a verlo molesta por su comentario sin gracia para ella. -Por qué no llegaste a clase? Eso es raro de ti.

-Se me hizo tarde, estaba…. Resolviendo un asunto.

-Ten cuidado, de no seguir malos pasos, se rumorea que te han visto con Scourge.

Amy dio una sonrisa de medio lado.-Te estas preocupando por mi Sonic?

-Claro! –Amy sintió una alegría en el interior al escuchar eso, sentía que en cualquier momento se arrojaría sobre Sonic estrujándolo de nuevo pero…- Si tú vas mal en la escuela yo también eso es lo que me preocupa hahaha. –Rio despreocupadamente el chico.

Eso hizo que a la eriza se le volcara el corazón, miro hacia enfrente.

-Si, serias un completo inútil en la escuela sin mí.

-HAHAHAHA! Si, ten cuidado de no juntarte con ellos, perdería mis notas y tareas si te fueras.

Amy no sabía que sentir con aquello que le decía, acaso le decía que la necesitaba o solo la necesitaba por sus labores, Sonic siempre entrenaba y perdía notas de las clases por ello aparte de flojear en clase y dormir sin dejar que en algunas ocasiones le pedía que hiciera la tarea por él. Definitivamente no sabía cómo tomarlo, entonces recordó lo que le dijo en su discusión y lo Rouge le dijo también.

-Sonic…

-mm?

-Qué piensas de mí?

-Eres una gran amiga Ames.

-No, dime que piensas de mí; que es lo que opinas de mi forma de ser?- Le volteo a ver.

Sonic hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron a los ojos el pudo notar que la mirada de Amy no era la misma que las otras que le solía poner, eso le sorprendió. –Pues…-Se rasco la mejilla.- admito que… eres en algunas ocasiones un tanto molesta.

Sintió un dolor, pero continuo la rosa.- En algunas ocasiones? –Pregunto esperanzada.

-Bueno… en muchas, para mí; siempre estas detrás de mí, me persigues y te cuelgas de mi todo el tiempo. Al principio de secundaria no me molestaba, empezábamos a conocernos –Sonic comenzaba a endurecer su voz y Amy lo sintió se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a apretarse.- hasta pensaba que era divertido, pero nos veíamos más y me visitabas y fuimos creciendo y tu seguías haciendo lo mismo me fue fastidiando con el tiempo y nunca entendías no te rendías jamás me dejabas solo siempre actuando como una niña.-Se detuvo un momento y se llevó sus dedos a la cien.- Realmente lo digo, eres una buena amiga Ames pero de verdad eres molesta.

Amy sintió un tronido dentro de ella, se apretó el pecho más fuerte. Miro a Sonic unos instantes sin decir nada, Sonic espero escuchar algo por parte de ella pero no escucho ni su respiración, giro su rostro hacia ella esperaba verla llorar pero no fue así; Amy le sonreía dulcemente.

-Hehe, es así Sonic? Es bueno saberlo. –Se giró hacia enfrente y se levantó manteniendo aun su sonrisa.- Discúlpame por favor, ahora que recuerdo me pediste que no te causara molestias con tu novia- Entre laso sus manos atrás de ella.- Así que discúlpame por dejarte apenas ahora. –Le miro forzando su sonrisa aún más.- Adiós Sonic. –Bajo las bancas despidiéndose de Sonic con la mano una vez llego al piso y se fue corriendo, mantuvo su sonrisa por lo menos hasta perderse de la vista de el, Sonic se preocupó sintió remordimiento y molestia por lo que le dijo, se sacudió las púas y las orejas en señal de molestia y enfado.

-uhm… fue ella quien me lo pidió.- Se levantó y comenzó a bajar.- No tengo porque molestarme solo le dije lo que me pidió. –Llego al piso y se quedó ahí unos instantes, volvió a sacudirse las púas pegando un grito con enfado y se fue al campo.-

* * *

El timbre ya había sonado y todos los alumnos caminaban o corrían para llegar a sus siguientes clases, entre la multitud una murciélago vizualso un punto rosado y lila muy conocidos para ella sonrió y se acercó hasta donde estaban al llegar miro a una Amy desconsolada en brazos de Blaze, Rouge se acercó a ambas y abrazo a su amiga.

-Por Chaos Amy porque lloras a lluvias?

-Fue Sonic Rouge, será mejor que vallamos a otra parte.- Aconsejo la gata lila y las tres se fueron de ahí.

* * *

**Pues finalizado el capitulo 6 c: perdonen la demora, espero lo disfrutaran.**


	7. Idiota

Gracias KimeShuga tu apoyo me ayuda a continuar c:

Los personajes de Sonic no son de mi propiedad.

**Anuncio**: en este capítulo aparecerá el nombre de un personaje OC. Si quieren saber más de este sigan leyendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: _Idiota_**

-Eres un Idiota Sonic the Hedgehog! Te has pasado 3 pueblos ahora si Sonic!-

-Hey! No, Rouge espera.-Dijo alarmado el erizo azul intentando no enfurecer más a la murciélago.- Ella me pidió que le dijera la verdad.

-Espera Rouge.-Calmo a su amiga para que no asesinara al joven.- No es lo que te venimos a reprochar Sonic. No es el que le dijeras la verdad, es más yo estoy de acuerdo con que se lo dijeras, pero fue el tono y la manera en que se lo dijiste la destrozaste! –Elevo la voz en esa parte.- Amy siempre ha estado con tigo, te ha ayudado y apoyado en todo, aun cuando estuvieras equivocado o solo, enojado, triste Amy siempre estuvo ahí para ti en cualquier situación y tú se lo agradeces de todas estas maneras.-Le soltó con mucha tristeza en su voz.- Eres un buen chico Sonic, siempre ayudas a todos pero con respecto a otras cosas tuviste una muy mala forma de ayudar.-Termino dándole la espalda para ocultar cierta vergüenza y coraje que le daba verlo en esos momentos.

-Blaze… de que estas hablando?-

-De que está hablando Sonic!? Ensero lo preguntas!?-Se tomó un momento para calmarse y poder hablar.- Sonic, lo sabemos… sabemos que estas con Sally porque está embarazada.-Sonic trago saliva no se esperaba que ellas supieran de eso, relajo su rostro con mucho esfuerzo y se mantuvo callado hasta que ellas terminaran de hablar.- No estas con Sally por amor si no por compromiso, tu no la quieres, tu corazón no pertenece a ella si no a Aya. –Rouge callo para ver las reacciones de Sonic lo cual es exactamente lo que hacía el, trago fuerte cuando le escucho decir su nombre pues se supone que era un secreto de él no se lo había dicho a nadie ni siquiera a Tails. Rouge suspiro a ver que este no planeaba decir nada ni para defenderse.- Lo sabemos todo Sonic.-Le dio la espalda para dejar aquel lugar, por lo menos hasta que Sonic las detuvo.

-Como lo saben?-

Rouge y Blaze miraron hacia el.- Porque tú nos lo confesaste.- Le respondió Blaze.

-Yo. Yo no se lo eh contado a nadie. Acaso se los dijo Sally?-

-No Sonic, no fue Sally. De verdad fuiste tú, solo que no lo recuerdas.

-Como podrías recordarlo? –Se encogió de hombros la hermosa muecielaga y le sonrió.- Te emborrachaste como nunca en tu vida.

-Para hacerte recordar Sonic aunque sea solo una parte.-Suspiro Blaze.- Fue el día que Sally te dijo de su embarazo. –Sonic reacciono, si supo que día pero por más que se esforzó no recordó en algún momento haberlo dicho, pero si recordó que al siguiente día había tenido una resaca terrible de la cual tardo días en reponerse; supo que decían la verdad en tan solo pensar en eso, no reclamo nada ni ellas tampoco.

-Solo… No le digan a Ames… por favor. No se lo digan. –Pidió con suplica y vergüenza.

-Porque nos pides eso? Es egoísta.-Reprocho Rouge.

-A decir verdad pensábamos decírselo. Si seguíamos viendo las cosas mal se lo diríamos.-

-No! Por favor.-

-Y porque no? Qué razón nos das para no decirle!?- Grito la gata lila.

Sonic callo, no sabía que decirles o más bien, no quería decirles.- Déjenme decirle yo.- Fue lo que les dijo.- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, solo denme tiempo para decirle. Por favor.

Ambas chicas lo miraron serias y molestas, Rouge después de suspirar acepto pero Blaze se lo pensó mucho no le parecía nada bueno esperar a que el le dijera; no dijo nada y se retiró de ahí con Rouge a su lado. Sonic se quedó, se dirigió hacia el cerco del campo de foot y se dejó caer sobre la reja al mismo tiempo que caía al piso; se quedó pensando en todo aquello, y si lo pensaba mejor si se había pasado con Amy, Ella siempre me ayudo y siempre estuvo con migo. –Suspiro- no sé qué diantres pienso. Se levantó y se fue de ahí.

* * *

Había pasado ya 1 semana desde que Amy y Sonic se hablaron. No era cuestión de genios el darse cuenta que algo había pasado entre ellos, todos los compañeros de ambos se daban cuenta y cuchicheaban de ello preguntándoles a cualquiera de los dos que había pasado entre ellos y ambos respondiendo "nada".

Las cosas estaban tranquilas para Sonic pues ya no tenía a Amy colgando de él o persiguiéndolo a todo momento, era tranquilo, toda su semana lo fue y las discusiones con Sally habían bajado ahora que dejo de hablar con Amy o verla mejor dicho.

Para Amy las cosas iban más quietas no se acostumbraba a no estar saltando por ahí detrás de Sonic, ya se le había hecho costumbre y era también lo que le traía alegría a sus días; estando con sus amigas o con cualquier otra persona negaba su tristeza, pero Sonic es un capitulo que debía dejar atrás.

-Que opinan de una noche de descuidada hoy en mi casa?-

-Una noche que?- Se escuchó al unísono de las dos amigas.

-Una noche descuidada, golosinas, mucha comida, películas, videojuegos. Pura diversión. –Les explico alegre.

-No Amy, sabes que yo no como esas cosas; tendría que recuperarme con mucho esfuerzo físico y… eso no es lo mío.- Rechazo con desagrado Rouge.

-Yo te diría que con gusto pero, tengo una comida hoy con mi familia, discúlpame Amy.-

-Bueno, no importa. Igual podemos planear algo para otra mañana en la noche. No?-

-Por supuesto. Pero que no implique por lo menos que yo coma comida chatarra.-

-No necesariamente la tienes que comer. Sabias?- Le dijo con burla Blaze.

-Hahaha no importa, eso ya lo sé de ti. Esta vez si se me fue comprar cosas más sanas, las tendré para mañana y no me des un no como respuesta para no quedarte por no tener algo saludable para comer.

-Me suena mejor, pero porque mejor no lo dejamos para el domingo? En fin, no hay clases el lunes y podemos tomar todo el domingo para nosotras tres solamente, día y noche.-

-No me suena mal.- Sonrio Blaze.

-Ni a mí; me parece perfecto.- Demostró alegría tanto en su sonrisa como en su habla.

-Perfecto! A si puedo estar sin pendiente y concentrarme solo en mi cita del sábado.- Comento alegre y coqueta.

-Tienes una cita el sábado!?- Se escuchó al unísono.

-Ahora se puede saber con quién?- Cuestiono Blaze nada asombrada.

-Pues… Con Knuckles.-

-Knuckles? El equidna pelirrojo del mismo grado de Sonic?-

-Ese mismo.-Sonrió.- No sé ustedes, pero, me parece guapísimo y desde hace ya unos días eh visto, cuando paso, que me mira mucho.-

-Bueno, no decirte entre las dos respuestas que tengo. No sé si tienes mal gusto o te estas batallando para conseguirte chicos más difíciles.- Se burló Blaze.

-Hahahahaha estás diciendo que nuestra Rouge rompe corazones está perdiendo el toque?- Amy le siguió la corriente a Blaze.

-Oigan, eso sí que no se los paso.-Replico la peliblanca.- Yo no pierdo mi encanto; solo que, quiero conocerlo eso es todo. Lo ingenuo no le quita lo guapo.-

-Hahaha supongo que no.-Respondió Amy.

Las dos rieron Blaze y Amy burlándose de Rouge y está refunfuñando por los comentarios de sus amigas. El receso había pasado y las tres se dirigieron cada una a su aula designada en esa hora, Rouge se fue por otro camino mientras Amy y Blaze entraron a la misma aula. Se sentaron lo más juntas que pudieron Amy detrás del asiento de Blaze pues no le gustaba quedar enfrente a la vista de los profesores en cambio Blaze le encanta. Cabo después de 14 minutos de haber timbrado y entrar al aula la presencia de Scourge se hace notar entrando por el portal, todos los jóvenes callaron y el maestro observo de la misma manera hasta que le dio permiso de entrar. Scourge entro con una expresión de molestia, superioridad y desinterés. Pasaba entre los pupitres llegando hasta el uno de los últimos que estaban ahí, quitando con la mirada a un perrito que se encontraba allí sentado. Tomo asiento y elevo los pies en el pupitre sin prestar atención alguna al profesor o la clase; el maestro prosiguió y al cabo otros minutos comenta sobre un trabajo en equipo. Ya todo el salón cabo de solo segundos formaron sus parejas, y por obvia razón Amy y Blaze se juntaron para realizar este trabajo o por lo menos así lo planearon ellas hasta que Scourge pidió hacer equipo con Blaze lo cual Amy reclamo; su discusión iba a terminar con la respuesta que diera el profesor la cual Amy perdió y quedo más molesta resignándose a tener como compañero a una morsa de poca atención.

Habian pasado 42 minutos desde que el trabajo haba iniciado, del cual Amy no llevaba ni la mitad por hacerlo sola; y entre suspiros que daba para quejarse en su mente volteaba hacia Blaze y Scourge, no sabía lo que decían pero si miraba que Scourge hablaba mucho con Blaze lo cual le pareció muy extraño pensando que sería solo por el trabajo y ni ella misma se creía eso.

Pasaron 55 minutos casi cumpliéndose las 2 horas de clase que correspondían el maestro les dejo salir minutos antes por haber terminado el trabajo, el aula se iba vaciando Amy al recoger sus cosas mira a Scourge decirle una última cosa a Blaze la cual solo asiente y Scourge se retira. Ambas se reúnen en el portal y salen.

-Eso fue horrible, no quiero volver a tener como equipo a Scourge.-

-Es un enfadoso!-Correspondió con el enfado de su amiga.- Y además es extraño de el participar en los trabajos, que fue lo que quería realmente Blaze?-

La gata se tensó un poco pero disimulo muy bien su expresión.- A que te refieres?-

-Que tanto te estuvo diciendo?-

-No me dijo nada.-

-Como de que no? Yo mire que te estaba platicando mucho.-

-Solo fueron cosas del trabajo.-

-Eso no te lo creo, sabemos bien que Scourge no es alguien aplicado y su interés no está esas cosas. Dímelo, que fue lo que te dijo; te molesto?-

-No.-

-Entonces? Que fue Blaze?-

-No fue nada.- Comenzaba a desesperarse.

Amy se detuvo captando asi la atención de su amiga que se detuvo unos pasos más delante de ella girando para verla.- Acaso…-

-…-

-Acaso te pidió una cita!?-

Blaze callo, no sabía si reír o preocuparse de lo que su amiga le dijo pero si se tensó de nuevo al saber que no la dejaría en paz.- Amy no me dijo nada, solo cosas del trabajo es todo.- La eriza la miro con duda pero decidió confiar en ella.- Vamos tomemos una soda antes de que inicie la siguiente hora.- ambas caminaron, Blaze esforzándose para que Amy olvidara a Scourge y lo que le pudo haber dicho.

* * *

Scourge le dice la última cosa a Blaze la cual solo asiente y Scourge se retira. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo que proclamo como su territorio en esa escuela, miro a los miserables que tiene como cómplices en delitos y sonrió maliciosamente.- Hace cuanto que no peleamos nadie?.- Todos cuchicheaban preguntándose cuando había sido la última vez sin contar de la "paliza" que Scourge le había propinado a Amy; el peliverde sonrió- Que les parece si nos divertimos con cierto erizo azul?- Tras dar la invitación todos sonrieron.

* * *

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos en diferentes aulas salieron dejando y recogiendo objetos de sus pertenencias, despidiéndose de amigos y maestros. Sonic hacia una de estas, se fue a su casillero dejando y sacando su chaqueta del equipo, metió en su mochila los libros y cuadernos que necesitaría y se retiró. Se fue con su novia acompañándola hasta la calle en la que se separan y va cada uno directo a su casa, Sally la cual se despide de este con un beso apasionado diciéndole lo mucho que lo ama y se despiden; Sonic se queda ahí hasta que pierde de vista a su chica y prosigue con su camino cruzando por aquel callejón que va de paso en su camino, pero al cruzar siente que lo jalan de los brazos tapando su boca. Sus captores lo estrellan de espalda contra la pared y le descubren la boca, logra ver a los chicos que lo han capturado y si son mis queridos lectores quienes piensan.

-Hey bastardos a que viene esto?- Dice con su típica tranquilidad.

-No es nada personal copia azul.- Sale Scourge detrás de sus camaradas.- Es solo que eres un idiota y por eso pagaras.

* * *

Espero les sea de su total agrado, se que no es una pareja que muchos sigan pero denle la oportunidad y espero no se decepcionen por ello ustedes me lo dirán en sus comentarios. Gracias por su apoyo c:  
Siganme y esperen mas de mi, inciare una nueva historia, un SonicEXExAmy.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo o en mi nuevo fic.

Dejen **Reviws**. c;


	8. Sera amistad de nuevo?

**KimeShuga**, ya lose! Yo tampoco esperaba que Sally estuviera embarazada x3! Sonic mañoso. Y con Blaze y Scourge, ps ni idea de que le haya dicho, pero sigamos leyendo haber que pasa :D

* * *

**Capítulo 8: _Sera amistad de nuevo?_**

Sonic recibía palizas por parte de los anti-freedoms (nombre de la pandilla) siendo varios contra él tenía mucha desventaja pero para ser solo uno se defendió bien contra ellos. Scourge llego hasta él dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, Sonic selo devolvió y tres integrantes mas se lo regresaron; Scourge levanto la mano deteniéndolos –Déjenme esto a mí.-Limpiándose un hilito de sangre que salió de su labio. Se lanzó de nuevo contra Sonic para golpearlo otra vez en el rostro dándole ahora varios golpes seguidos, Sonic cayó al suelo, se limpió la sangre que corría de su boca y se incorporó lanzándose hacia Scourge devolviéndole aquellos golpes. Siguieron así mucho tiempo y la cosa no se miraba bien para los anti-freedoms, Scourge estaba perdiendo. No habían pasado más de 10 minutos y Scourge ya cansado y tambaleante Sonic en cambio además de recibir palizas antes de comenzar con Scourge tenía energía y fuerza suficiente.

–Porque me atacaste Scourge?-

Scourge se limpió de nuevo – No necesito una buena razón!- Le respondió molesto y se lanzó contra el preparando su puño para el impacto contra él, Sonic se agacho logrando esquivarlo y golpeo a Scourge debajo de la barbilla haciendo que este callera; Miles disgustado ordeno que le dieran una paliza a Sonic, con sonrisas divertidas y manos tronando el grupo se fue contra él y comenzó a golpearle, patadas, puñetazos, con objetos, burlas y escupitajos, no sin antes Sonic hacer fuerza ante todos aquello, pero fue derrotado con muchos en su contra. Fiona levanto a Scourge sujetándolo del brazo, Scourge se disgustó consigo mismo se limpió el rostro y quito su brazo agresivamente de Fiona y se fue de ahí metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Miles miro como Scourge se fue de aquel sucio callejón en el que se encontraban; pasaron tres mintos. Trono los dedos y todos se detuvieron. –Vayámonos, esto aburrió.- Hizo una señal de retirada y todos se comenzaron a mover, algunos dándole un último golpe a Sonic antes de retirarse pero al cabo de segundos Sonic había quedado solo ahí tirado en el suelo. Se fue incorporando sujetando las costillas que tanto le estaban doliendo, se levantó por fin y se limpió la sangre que corría en su rostro, camino unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la salida del callejón, no aguanto mucho y se aventó hacia la pared dejándose caer arrastrando su espalda por aquella pared, se puso a un lado de unos basureros que estaban ahí para que no lo miraran y de su mochila saco su celular, tecleo unos números y se lo llevo a la oreja.

-Hola?, hehe, lamento molestarte, necesito un favor podrías venir por mí? Estoy en el callejón que esta de camino a mi casa... hehe será mejor no decirte… Si… Si, te espero aquí, no me moveré hehehe.- Colgó su teléfono y llevo su cabeza hacia atrás para re-cargarla contra la pared.

* * *

Scourge se fue de ahí metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Camino a prisa hacia la esquina de aquella cuadra y dio vuelta golpeo a la pared, se sentía frustrado, perdió contra aquel erizo azul, lo peor fue que perdió enfrente de aquellos mal-vivientes de su pandilla. No era la primera vez que perdía contra aquel erizo y eso lo frustraba más, si lo pensaba bien no había ganado ninguna pelea donde el peleara solo, en todas terminaban derrotándolo; dio gemidos de reproche acompañados de unos leves gritos de frustración, golpeo la pared tantas veces hasta lastimarse las manos.

Siguió caminando hasta ser detenido por un grito que provino detrás de él. Una figura escultural lo tomo por atrás atrapándolo entre sus brazos, Scourge miro sobre sus hombres y vio el rostro de esa zorrita castaña.

-Bebe, porque te fuiste?-

-No tengo porque decirte.- Reprocho.

-Fue porque perdiste ante Sonic otra vez?- Dio una sonrisa burlona.

Scourge se la quitó de encima de una manera agresiva, de la cual ella siguió sonriendo burlonamente.- Cállate!-

-Bebe, a nadie del grupo le importa, todos le dieron una paliza a ese Sonic.- Se dirigió a él abrazándolo del cuello ahora de frente.

-Soy el líder de esa pandilla de malvivientes! Y no pude derrotarle yo solo!- Se la quitó de encima otra vez se dirigió hacia la pared golpeándola de nuevo. Fiona giro los ojos en señal de exasperación, volvió a sonreír y fue con de nuevo, lo giro y coloco recargándolo hacia la pared, volvió a enredarse en su cuello y lo beso.

-Exacto, eres el líder, y como sea ellos te respetaran. No importa si pierdes, ellos están para dar la vida por ti mientras tú te sigas dando a respetar. –Le beso nuevo, el erizo verde correspondió el beso tomándola de la cintura. Se separaron para tomar aire. –Sera mejor que regresemos, no valla siendo que no se controlen y terminen matándolo.- Sonrió de lado, tomo la mano de Scourge y lo jalo pero Scourge hizo fuerza y se soltó de ella.

-Adelántense ustedes, iré a casa a tratarme y descansar. Los veré mañana.- Se giró dándole la espalda y se fue de ahí volviendo a meter sus manos en los bolsillos. Siguió derecho, giro su cabeza para ver si aquella zorra se había ido y en efecto se había desaparecido de su vista, saco su teléfono del bolsillo.

* * *

Una linda eriza rosa se encontraba bailando y como compañero de baile la escoba, cantaba utilizando el palo no solo como pareja de baile sino también como micrófono. Movía la escoba de un lado a otro limpiando su casa y también porque no, divirtiéndose, cantaba una canción que se estaba sonando mucho. I Love it. Aparte de bailar y limpiar como loca, cantaba como loca desafinándose a más no poder para divertirse más. La reunión que había planeado con sus amigas no se pudo hacer y eso la había desanimado un poco, pero el domingo sin duda se iban a juntar y tenía que tener su casa limpia, podría limpiarlo después pero le daba flojera pensar en limpiar un día de descansó así que aprovecho esas fuerzas que tena y se puso a limpiar. La canción se terminó y comenzó a sonar una más tranquila, Amy se dejó caer al sillón para tomar un descanso, no de limpiar, si no de tanto bailar, rio forzosamente por esas tomadas de aire que se lo impedían pero que necesitaba.

Se incorporó al escuchar sonar su teléfono, lo tomo de la mesita de centro que estaba y miro el numero poniendo una expresión molesta de forma incomoda, deslizo su dedo por la pantalla del teléfono y contesto.

-Si?... que quieres?... Que fue lo que paso?... Vale, te ayudare… Si, está bien… adiós. –Colgó y lo coloco aun lado suyo, llevo su cabeza hacia atrás tomando una almohada y colocándoselo encima de su cara.

* * *

-Sonic!- Se escuchó una voz femenina gritar. Habían pasaron unos 17 minutos desde que Sonic llamo por celular, seguía tirado en el mismo lugar donde se había tumbado, el erizo se alzó una mano para que lo encontraran.

-Hola Sally.-Sonrió con esa manera tan suya.

-Sonic!- Se agacho quedando a su altura.- Que fue lo que te paso!?- Se escuchó preocupada.

-Hahaha ouch!.- Se llevó una mano a la mandíbula para amortiguar el dolor.- No es nada, estoy bien.-

-BIEN!? Llamas a esto estar bien? Quien te hizo esto?-

-Esa estúpida pandilla de la escuela.-

-Mmm… brabucones.- Sally había volteado su mirada hacia el suelo y la regreso con Sonic cuento este la llamo.

-Sally, podemos irnos, me duele el cuerpo y apesta como no tienes idea.- Volvió a reír. Sally puso más atención y el olor a basurero le llego rápidamente.

-Sonic eres un asco.- Se tapó la nariz y levanto a Sonic apoyando su brazo sobre ella, lo llevo hasta el coche, se fue a su lugar como piloto y se fueron de ahí. –Porque te golpearon?-

-No lose.- Dijo molesto.- Dijo que no necesitaba una razón para hacerlo.-

-Bueno, eso es verdad, pero tenía mucho tiempo que no se metía con tigo. Necesita una razón para hacerlo de nuevo.-

-No tengo idea Sally, simplemente no le agrado esa será su razón.-Termino Sonic y duraron un momento callados hasta que el comenzó a reír.

-Qué pasa?-

-Nada hahaa. Es solo que, el infeliz se fue frustrado porque no pudo vencerme de nuevo.-

-No te alegres por ello, lo más seguro es que se vengue de ti por ello.- Le reprocho preocupada.

-Que lo intente, ese infeliz no puede hacer nada por sí mismo. Nunca ha conseguido vencerme.-

Sally suspiro.- Bien, pero no te lo busques, ahora solo vamos a atender esas heridas.-

* * *

El timbre sonó en casa de la eriza rosa, detuvo el show que estaba haciendo para sus muebles y abrió la puerta para ver detrás de ella a un erizo verde muy golpeado.

-Por caos! Scourge, tú te lo buscas solo!.- Le miro de arriba abajo notando esos puntos morados y el ojo notoriamente hinchado.

-No digas nada y solo ayúdame.-Reprocho con coraje.

Suspiro molesta la rosada y lo dejo pasar, aquel entro y se dirigió al sofá color azul claro que coordinaba su color con los otros asientos, un sofá de una sola persona color rojo chillante y otro para dos del mismo color, se centró en el sillón grande siendo este el de color azul y coloco sus pies arriba de la mesita de centro. –Que estás haciendo!?- Escucho un grito chillón que lo asusto levantando sus brazos y pies, giro su cabeza sobresaltado colocando los pies en el piso y sus brazos en el sofá. –Aun no termino de limpiar, pero no necesito que vengas y me hagas más cochinero; ya me llenaste la mesa de tierra!-

-No grites, de todas formas dices que no has terminado de limpiar puedes limpiar eso también.- Regreso su vista haca enfrente y elevo de nuevo los pies encima del mueble.  
Amy le dio un golpe en la cabeza provocando que este se llevara ambas manos en ella, renegó por ese golpe y maldijo a sus adentros.-Que te pasa!?- Le alzo la voz mostrando una lágrima en sus ojos.

-Eso es por confiado.- Amy le dio vuelta al sofá para llegar frente a él, Scourge se sobo la cabeza hasta que recibió otro golpe por parte de la eriza ahora en la nuca.- Este es por haberme dejado en el salón.-

-Que!? Pero qué te pasa mujer!? Bueno no importa.- Se sobo ahora el área atacada.

Amy se sentó llevaba con ella una pequeñaja caja de zapatos al cual le dibujo una cruz roja y varios stickers de las serpientes cruzadas, imagen que llevan todos los médicos; la abrió dejando ver lo que se diría un botiquín médico, saco de ahí gazas para limpiar las heridas, unas vendas y desinfectante en esprit. Empezó con el brazo izquierdo del erizo. –Y bien, con quien te metiste para terminar así?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Amy lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos con una expresión molesta, le derramo desinfectando y apretó la herida y como causa el erizo chillo con dolor.

-Porque no le pediste a TU novia que te curara? Vienes a disculparte o que vienes a decirme?- Termino el brazo izquierdo y jalo de su pierna izquierda, el cual volvió a chillar por la forma agresiva con que lo hizo.

-Porque crees que vengo a hablar con tigo?-

-Vamos Scourge, si solo te peleaste habrías dejado que Fiona te curara; pero si lo hiciste por algún motivo en especial no lo hablarías con ninguno de ellos, eso se le llama orgullo de líder.- Scourge se espantó, lo conocía bien, giro su rostro hacia lado contrario y se mantuvo callado.- De que hablaste con Blaze en la clase?-

-Eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia.- Giro hacia Amy y miro la amenaza se volverle a desinfectar y apretar la herida.- Esta bien! Solo fueron cosas del trabajo.-

-Hasta crees que te voy a creer, que chisme quisiste saber?.-

-Que!? Me interesa una esmeralda los chismes que corran ahí en la escuela.-Volvió a mirar al lado contrario.

-Scourge, no eres nada inteligente para mentir; a ti no te interesa la escuela y nunca has hablado con Blaze y un de repente la exiges como compañera porque te intereso hacer un trabajo?-

-ehm…-giro sus ojos de un lado a otro.- Si.-

-Haber, cómo se apellida?.-

Scourge guardo silencio.- ehm… ahm…- Pensó en aquella gata lila.- the Cat?.-

-Fue eso una pregunta?-

-ehm… no.-

Amy callo y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido.-Fue solo suerte.- Continuo ahora poniendo unas gasas en algunas heridas en la pierna del erizo. Pasaron algunas horas y Amy trato todas las heridas de Scourge, entre quejas y discusiones de ambos Amy no logro sacar la información que quería de Scourge lo cual la hizo renegar más y otra discusión salió entre ellos; al cabo de un rato se rieron por todo eso, comenzaron a hacer bromas y molestarse mutuamente, por un momento Amy pensó que habían vuelto a ser amigos.

-Scourge…-

Scourge miro hacia ella.- Que?-

-ahm… -Pensó lo que le iba a decir y se retractó.- Ya es de noche.-

El erizo tomo su celular y miro la hora, eran las 10:11 pm.-Es cierto, será mejor que me valla.- Se levantó forzosa y dolorosamente, el que estuviera tratado no quería decir que no le doliera, mostro muecas de dolor las cuales hicieron que Amy se preocupara. Se dirigieon hasta la puerta Scourge abriéndola para salir. –Bueno, me voy.-

-Así nada más?- Se cruzó de brazos.

-uhm… Gracias?-

-Mucho mejor.- Le sonrio.

Scourge se ruborizo ante eso y volteo a otro lado mirando con indiferencia; de repente su celular comienza a sonar. Tomo su celular y miro el nombre que venía "Fiona" deslizo el dedo y contesto. –Hola? Bebe? Dónde estás?- Escucho decir por el teléfono.

-Estoy… en mi casa descansando, que quieres?-

-Saber de ti, te mire fatal por perder contra Sonic.- Scourge dio una mueca de molestia tsk renegó.

-Estoy de maravilla no necesito que me recuerdo eso! Si quieres ayudarme solo mantén la boca cerrada!.-

-Bebe no te pongas así, solo te quiero ayudar.-

-Pues no lo haces.-

-Quieres que valla halla con tigo para hacerte sentir mejor bebe?-

-No, no te necesito, te veré mañana.- Colgó el teléfono.

-Paso algo?- Pregunto Amy confusa.

-No, ya me voy.- Se dio vuelta forzosamente, dio unos pasos con los cuales se quejaba y cojeaba al darlos, Amy lo detuvo sujetándolo de la mano.

-Espera. Porque no te quedas esta noche?-

-Planeas abusar de mí? Ya me manoseaste todo, solo eso te falto.- Se rio.

-Haha tuvieras tanta suerte de tener este cuerpo a tu disposición.- Jugo marcando toda su figura. Ambos rieron. –Estas muy lastimado y te cuesta moverte eso se nota.-

-Tu te quieres propasar con migo.- Llevo su mano a la frente poniendo pose dramática.

-Oh señor ya lo tengo todo planeado.- Le siguió la corriente.

-Te preocupas tanto por mí que temes que no llegue a mi casa que está cruzando la calle.- Siguió con su pose dramatizando y burlándose de la eriza.

Amy callo y se ruborizo de la pena, ni que decir contra eso, si lo pensaba era verdad el solo vivía cruzando la calle.- Bueno, si no quieres cenar por mi está bien, así me evito cocinar… Una Pizza Casera con Hamburguesas.- Se cruzó de brazos.

Scourge abrió sus ojos pensando y saboreando eso, le había atinado si como lo pensó antes me conoce bien entrecerró sus ojos mirando aquella mirada maléfica que tenía la eriza, sabía que era su comida favorita, levanto los brazos.- Bien! Me quedare solo porque te has preocupado tanto por mí.- Dramatizo de la misma manera.- Pero no es porque me hayas convencido con la comida.-

-Estoy segura de que no.- Rieron los dos.- Vamos preparare todo, pero también me ayudaras! No te quedaras sin hacer nada!.-

-Que!? Fue una trampa.-

-Sí, vamos esclavo.- Continuaron riendo.

Al otro lado de la calle se encontraba una silueta femenina miro aquella escena, bajo su mano sosteniendo un teléfono, se enfureció al ver como entraban a la casa. Renegó y maldijo entre dientes.

-Maldito.-

* * *

Tum tum tuuuuuuum~ chaan~ Que opinan? c:  
Creen que Scourge y Amy se hagan amigos ahora?

Les traeré mas capitulo ;) esperen a leerlos. Gracias por sus comentarios.  
Espero seguirlos leyendo.


	9. Una noche divertida un mañana peligroso

_Hola mis amigos, regreso ahora con el capitulo de esta historia y pido disculpas por la tardanza, eh estado ocupada con mi otro fic "SonicEXE: Historia" ¿razón? ah tenido mas petición de continuación que esta así que le dedique mas tiempo a aquella, pero no me olvide de esta. Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me comentaron, sus reviews me motivaron de nuevo, en cuanto los leí comencé a escribir, gracias por darle oportunidad a este fic._

**Sol Gyt.**_ Mil gracias por fijarte en este fic y darle una oportunidad me puse muy contenta de saber que tan lejos lo están leyendo, gracias por tu apoyo, lo continuare sin duda._

**Sophi the Cat**_. Hahaha soy tu primera vez entonces c: que bueno xD y ya esta la continuación c: disfrútalo._

**Guest.**_ Pues te lo terriblemente agradezco c: yo también soy fan de ShadAmy, me encantan como se ven juntos, pero quería entrar a algo nuevo y que bueno que si les ha gustado. Continuare con la historia no lo olviden. ¿También leíste mi otro fic? _

_Pues comencemos con el capitulo c: disfrútenlo y espero seguir viendo sus comentarios. Gracias por su motivación._

Esta historia es un **ScourgAmy.** Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **SEGA y SONIC TEAM.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: _Una noche divertida y un mañana peligroso._**

Entraron y fueron directamente a la cocina. De la nevera Amy saco la carne congelada, mantequilla, lechuga, tomate, cebolla.

-¡Hey! No uses cebolla, odio la cebolla, devuélvela a la nevera.- Le exigió con muecas de desagrado en su rostro, de desagrado pero graciosas.

-Que exigente.-

Regreso la cebolla del mismo lugar donde la tomo. Continúo sacando las cosas para preparar su cena de esa noche, y en donde se quedó prosiguió con el queso, peperoni del cual se dio cuenta que quedaba muy poco, el queso amarillo para la hamburguesa, mostaza y la cátsup, no se puede olvidar de la cátsup.  
Le pasaba lo que sacaba a Scourge quien las iba dejando en la mesa, cuando Amy termino de sacar cosas de la nevera Scourge se fue a sentar en la silla que esta por la barra de la cocina subiendo sus pies en ella.

-¿Que te crees que estás haciendo? Baja tus limpios zapatos de mi barra.-

Scourge la miro pensativo, acepto sin reproche lo que le dijo. Bajo sus pies de la barra y con cada pie se sacó su tenis negro con verde, y una vez más volvió a subir sus pies a la barra. –Listo, mis zapatos limpios ya no están en tu barra.-

Amy entrecerró los ojos frunciendo su ceño y levantando los labios. Camino hacia el otro lado de la barra de donde esta Scourge, le saco un calcetín sujetando ese mismo pie con otra mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-No, nada nada.-

-¿Por qué me has sacado el calcetín? Algo planeas rosada.-

-Lo más probable.- Se escuchó la maldad en su voz. Amy agarro un cuchillo poniéndolo a un lado de ella y con la misma mano libre agarro la mostaza; apretó la botella de mostaza cubriendo su pie de ese líquido viscoso amarillo.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo eriza!?- Comenzó a forcejear la liberación de su pie, pero esa eriza rosa lo tenía bien sujeto de su tobillo. Agarro el cuchillo que había colocado a un lado de ella para untar más aquella mostaza que le había puesto por todo su pie. Tras el forcejeo por parte del verde y el haber completado su malévolo plan lo soltó provocando por el forcejeo del otro que este callera hacia atrás del banco en el que estaba.

Se levantó molesto y pegajoso del pie escuchando la risa de la erza rosa.

-Te caíste por menso.-

-Me embarraste mostaza en el pie, ¿qué te pasa?-

-Tú subiste tus patotas en mi barra.-

-Me dijiste que bajara mis zapatos limpios, yo los baje.- Dio una sonrisa ladeada con malicia.

-Serás…- Apretó sus puños y los dientes.- ¡Ya, ayúdame a preparar la cena!- Le halo de la oreja llevándolo con ella hacia la mesa, aquel erizo dejaba huella con cada paso provocando que las mejillas de la eriza se colorearan rojas de enojo.

Pasaron el rato preparando la cena, Amy obligo a Scourge a ayudarle a prepar la masa para la pizza ambos jugaban arrojándose agua y luego la harina, pedazos de masa ya preparada la separaban y comenzaban a arrojarse pedazos pequeños, entre quejas y corajes había risa por parte de los dos. Terminaron de preparar la masa, Scourge paso a hacer las hamburguesas y Amy se quedó a terminar las pizzas.

Tras un rato y las hamburguesas y pizzas terminadas llevaron todo a la sala colocando su comida y bebidas en la mesita enfrente del sofá.

-Oye pon una película, ¿Qué tienes de interesante?, que sea bueno nada de tus cosas cursis amorosas.-

-¿Qué tienes en contra de mis cosas cursis y amorosas?-

-Son aburridas.-

-Claro que no. Es más, apostemos. Pondré una de mis películas cursi amorosa y si te gusta tú limpiaras la cocina.-

-Y ¿Si no me gusta entonces tú limpiaras la cocina?- Sonreían ambos con la misma malicia.

-Sip.-

-Muy bien, me convenciste. Adelante pon lo que quieras.-

-Muy bien, cualquier emoción que muestres significara que te ha gustado.- Fue hacia el mueble enfrente de todos los sofás, se agacho abriendo un cajón; paso el dedo buscando una película en especial. –Aquí, esta estará muy bien, te va a gustar.- La alzo mostrando la portada del DVD al flojo en el sofá.

-Para nada, hasta la portada se ve mala.- Mostro indiferencia cambiando de lugar su vista hacia a un lado.

-Bueno, se llama "La Cruda Verdad "es de las películas que más me gustan.- Abrió una puertecita aun lado de la televisión, dejando ver su Play Station 3, metió el DVD y pidió a Scourge que encendiera la tele. Dicho y hecho, Scourgo encendió la tele con el control. En la tele podía verse el menú de usuarios del PS3.

-¡Tienes un PS3!-

-¡Claro! Próximamente tendré el PS4 así que no saldré de mi casa durante un tiempo.- Guiño el ojo al tiempo que agarraba el control de la consola y se dirigía al sofá.

-¡¿Qué?! Ya no saldré de tu casa.-Subió sus pies en Amy sobre su regazo.

-Eres un aprovechado.- Le miro frunciendo el ceño y empujando sus pies al suelo.

Presiono botones y puso la película. En el transcurso de la película Amy notaba como Scourge sonreía y en ocasiones se esforzaba por no sacar una risa la cual en varias ocasiones su misión fallaba desbordándose de risa.

-Oh concuerdo con ese sujeto, prefiero ver mujeres peleando en gelatina de fresa en traje de baño que la basura que pasan en las noticias.- Mirando la escena de las mujeres peleando en alberca.

-Mmm… comentarios sexistas.- Le miro con frustración y risa.-

Con el tiempo pasando y la película a finales de escenas Scourge y Amy discutían por los sentimientos de los personajes y la actitud del otro personaje; aun cuando se acabó la película seguían debatiendo por ello y quedando de acuerdo con que los dos debían estar juntos.

-Entonces si te gusto la película.- Sonrió y miro maliciosamente la rosa.

-¿Qué? Claro que no.- Levanto sus labios en señal de puchero.

-¿No? Y ¿Qué fue toda esa emoción que mostraste y las discusiones que teníamos?- Le pego en el brazo.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Mi brazo mujer estoy herido!.- Se sobo el brazo.

-Que nena. Ya admítelo te gusto la película.-

Scourge se ruborizo haciendo la misma mueca que antes.- Esta bien.- Levanto ambas manos.-Tu ganas, sí, me gusto la película, está muy bien para ser una cursi amorosa.-

-Te lo dije, ahora te tocara limpiar la cocina.- Rio al tiempo que se levantaba para quitar el DVD y buscar otro.

-¿Pondrás otra película? ¿Qué no quieres que limpie la cocina?-

-Sí, pero estas adolorido así que primero tienes que descansar, pondré otra película que estoy segura te gustara, se llama "Recién Cazado"- Puso el DVD y se dirigió al sofá.

Scourge la observo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Amy.

-¿No vas a obligarme?-

-Mañana no hay escuela, tendrás mucho tiempo para hacer ahora solo descansa, no sé en qué pelea te habrás metido, pero reposa por este momento.-

Scourge bajo la mirada un poco reflexionando en sus acciones hacia ella o las cosas que hiso y sus razones para hacerlo.- Bien, entonces tengamos una noche como las que teníamos cuando éramos niños.- Se levantó y apunto a Amy y luego a la nevera.- ¡Muy bien chica, ve por el helado tráemelo y disfrutemos como antes! ¡VEEEEEEEE!-

-Ve tu.- Le respondió con frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Pues voy yo! – Y se fue a la cocina recogiendo la nieve de la nevera, una vez en el sillón ambos comieron todo cuanto tuvieran en la mesa y con el pasar de las horas y las barrigas llenas, se quedaron dormidos.

0o~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~o0

El día llego, el sol deslumbraba, las aves cantaban, los clac son de los autos sonaban y las quejas de un erizo azul se daban a destacar.

-¡Manic te dije que dejes de molestar!- Se llevó la almohada a la cara el azulado molesto que se encontraba acostado en su cama.

-Entonces dime porque razón te dejo golpeo Scourge.- Exigía el erizo de púas alborotadas verdes.

-¡Oh diantres! ¡Se me fue preguntarle por la! ¡Paliza que estaba recibiendo!- Se sentó de golpe quitando la almohada para dar a relucir su expresión sarcástica y molesta que tiene.

-¡Tranquilo viejo!- Alzo sus manos para calmarlo.

-Claro que pregunte Manic.- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para rascarse.-Ni siquiera me dio una de sus razones estúpidas para hacerlo.-

-Abras hecho algo que le molesto mucho entonces.- Entro a la habitación una eriza rosa con púas rosas más oscuras con un botiquín de primero auxilios.

-¡Pues quisiera saber que fue!.- Refunfuño.

-Hablando de cosas malas.- Cambio de tema el verdoso.- Escuche que te peleaste con Amy.-

-¿Qué?-Se sorprendió la eriza mirando a su hermano Manic.- ¡Es por eso que no ha venido!.-Llevo su enojada mirada hacia su hermano azul.- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste Sonic?-

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Esos chismes corren más rápido que yo!.- Se golpeó la frente con su palma.-

-¡Sonic!- Regaño la eriza mientras el otro verde reía.

-¡Ames sabe que tengo novia y además ella me pregunto Sonia!-

-¡¿Qué te pregunto?!-

Miro hacia lado contrario a donde estaba su hermana.- Que opino de ella.- Respondió serio.

Sonia suspiro.- ¿Y qué le respondiste?-

-Lo mismo que les he dicho a ustedes.-

Sonia suspiro tapándose un ojo con su mano, Manic se quedó mirando a Sonic de manera inusual para él, serio.-Hermano la verdad no sé qué decir.- Se rasco la cabeza haciendo sonidos de queja.- Sabemos que ya te tenia arto pero… ¿de qué manera se lo dijiste?- Frunció el ceño al preguntar.

-De seguro molesto y desesperado.- Se cruzó de brazos la eriza molesta.

-Hey chicos ustedes ya saben que…-

-Lo sabemos Sonic.- Le interrumpió su hermana.

-Pero eso no es razón para que la trates mal.- Continuo el hermano.

-Amy ha sido la única que ha estado con tigo en cualquier momento, sin importar cual, ella te ama como tienes idea, por lo menos si ibas a rechazarla bien lo habrías hecho con delicadeza- Sonia soltó un suspiro.- Sonic, un día te vas a sentir solo y la persona que siempre te acompaño ya no va a estar y eso habrá sido por tus propios méritos. Por lo menos tampoco vamos a estar escuchando tus quejas.-

El silencio invadió la habitación cuando Sonia dejo de regañar a su hermano, Manic jugaba con una de sus púas disimulando desinterés, Sonic había bajado la mirada con el ceño fruncido meditando lo que su hermana le termino de decir, no le gustaba y él se sentía a gusto ahora que Amy ya no lo perseguía, pero también sentía algo que no podía descifrar que es.

-Oigan.- Interrumpió el silencio Manic.- Y ¿Si Scourge golpeo a Sonic porque lastimo a Amy?- Dio su idea.

Sonic y Sonia se vieron sorprendidos por la idea loca y descabellada que a su hermano se le había ocurrido, ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Manic?!- Se reía Sonia.

-¡Solo a ti se te ocurren ideas tan locas Manic!- Se limpiaba una lágrima que le salió de la risa el erizo azul.

-¿Por qué se ríen? Podría ser ¿No?- Renegaba el verde.

-Oh vamos Manic, solo piénsalo ¿Qué razón tendría Scourge para defender a Amy?- Razonaba Sonia.

-Bueno, como dijo Sonic, los chismes corren más rápido que él y eh escuchado que los han estado viendo conversando últimamente.-

-He escuchado lo mismo.- Confirmo Sonic.

-Pero son solo chismes, igual no creo que sea razón, no son amigos.- Volvió a razonar Sonia.

-Bueno, no me importa.- Fingió desinterés Sonic mirando a lado contrario de sus hermanos.- No es algo que me importe ya.-Se recostó en su cama llevando sus manos atrás de la cabeza.

Sonia frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.- Bueno, pues si ya terminamos entonces comencemos con lo otro.- Abrió el botiquín sacando agua oxigenada y unos algodones.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Sonia no eres nada delicada! ¡Aléjate de mí!- Pidió a su hermana asustado el herido erizo azul.

0o~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~o0

Los rayos del sol entraban por una pequeña grieta que se hacía por una abertura de la cortina. En el sofá se encontraban dos erizos que se habían quedado dormidos en la madrugada, cubiertos por envolturas de papas, dulces o bolsas de plástico; el erizo verde recargaba su cabeza en el brazo del sillón, una pierna elevada en la cabecera del mismo y su otra pierna hacia abajo, la eriza rosa se encontraba recargada en postura normal en el sofá. Resbalo cayendo en la entrepierna del erizo verde provocando que aquel despertara sobresaltado bajando de golpe su pierna y subiendo la otra, por accidente y causa de eso golpeo a la eriza en la nariz con su rodilla y la atrapo entre sus piernas.

Se levantó sujetando su nariz.- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Grito molesta.

-¡¿A mí?! ¡Tú fuiste quien callo entre mis piernas! ¡El herido aquí soy yo, no necesito que ahora me quiten la hombría!- Reprocho el verde.

-¡Ni que tuvieras la gran cosa!- Se cruzó de brazos burlándose del sufrido.

-¿Perdón?, escucha nena si te mostrara lo mío estarías detrás de mí como lo hacías con Sonic.- Dijo burlonamente recargándose de nuevo en el brazo del sofá.

Amy callo cambiando su expresión de diversión a una seria y sorprendida, bajo un poco su mirada por lo que el ojos celestes le dijo. Aquel se percató de lo que había dicho y bajo la mirada también. Un silencio invadió ese pequeño momento hasta que el verde lo termino. –Gracias.- Dijo sin levantar su mirada.

-¿Por qué?- Se asombró la rosa.

-Me permitiste quedarme, por eso.-

Amy se sorprendió por lo que Scourge le dijo, no es común de él.- Hahaha.-Rio.-

-¿Por qué te ríes?- Pregunto confundido y molesto.

-Me agradeciste, no es propio de ti.- Seguía riendo.

-Bueno, siéntete privilegiada.- Dijo creídamente.

-Por supuesto. Por eso lo recompensare con limpiar toda mi casa.- Le respondió burlonamente.

-Oh ¡¿Qué?!- Se fastidio Scourge.

-Vamos, ya descansaste así que a limpiar, tu perdiste ¿recuerdas?-

-Agh.- Reprocho con molestia y disgusto.

Scourge cumplía con su parte del trato, había disfrutado la película y era momento de pagar. Levanto la basura y morusas que habían hecho los dos, Amy lo miraba sentada en la banca de la barra feliz y burlonamente.

-Sabes, no te miras mal haciendo quehacer.-

-Callate, esto no es lo mio.-

-No. Seguro lo tuyo es meterte con otras personas.- Le respondió burlona.

Scourge estaba a punto de responderle cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Al agarrarlo noto la hora y el nombre de quien llamaba. "11:18 am Fiona" respondió el teléfono. -¿Qué quieres tan temprano Fiona?- Amy quito su sonrisa al escuchar el nombre de la zorra, se quedó escuchando a Scourge.- ¿Ahora? Saben que odio las salidas tempranas, ¿Por qué quiere reunirse?...¿Un tema de qué?..agh vale iré para allá.-Colgó el teléfono poniendo cara de molestia.

Amy se giró a la barra dejando de ver a Scourge, él lo noto.- Amy me voy.-

-Está bien, ya sabes dónde está la salida.- Contesto sin voltearle a ver.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te vas a despedir? - Pregunto jugando.

-Adiós.- Se levantó yendo hacia él, le quito la bolsa y continúo ella limpiando.

Scourge la miro un momento después se dirigió a la salida deteniéndose al agarrar la perilla.-Amy ¿Qué es lo que te molesta ahora?-

Amy se detuvo y miro hacia el.- Sabes lo que me molesta Scourge, nunca me ha gustado la vida que tienes ahora. ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Ir a golpear gente más débil que ustedes? ¿Ir a fumar y sumergiré en su propia miseria engañándose de la vida buena que tienen? Tú no eras así Scourge y sé que aún no lo eres, ayer me lo demostraste sigues pensando en mi.- Respondo un poco alterada.

Scourge callo ese momento, frunció su ceño y apretó sus manos.- ¡Tú no tienes idea de porque me volví así!-

-¡¿Y tú crees que no quiero saberlo?! ¡Me entristecí, me preocupe!-Callo un momento.- Y aun me sigues preocupando, pero me sacaste de tu vida y me eh sentido sola desde entonces. –Scourge llevo su mirada hacia la pared.- Scourge, solo quiero estar en ella como antes, quiero estar en tu vida de nuevo.- Ambos bajaron la mirada y no se dijeron nada por ese momento.- Vete Scourge te van a estar esperando.- Continuo limpiando.

Scourge se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo dando quejidos en silencio, se regresó y le arrebató la bolsa a Amy comenzando a recoger todo; Amy se le quedo mirando sorprendida.- ¡Hey! Deja de ver o se te saldrán los ojos.-

-¿Por qué no te fuiste?-

-Agh.- Se llevó una mano a la frente.- Un trato es un trato, ¿qué clase de hombre seria si no cumplo?

Amy sonrió de poco a poco y se lanzó a sus brazos riendo y bromeando con él, Scouge solo decía que se bajara de encima de él y continuaran limpiando para poder irse y continuaron limpiando y bromeando, jugaban con los residuos de masa endurecidos que habían quedado de la noche anterior y así pasaron el rato.

0o~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~o0

En otra parte, en un callejón se encontraban reunidos un grupo de antropomorfos.

-Ya han pasado horas Fiona, no vendrá.- Dijo un zorro de cabellos negros.

-Alicia nos dirá si salió, quizá se fue a otra parte.- Trataba de convencer la zorra pelirroja.

-Scourge ya no es confiable, y ha perdido el respeto como líder Fiona, esta es su última oportunidad.-

-Miles cállate. El sigue siendo el líder aun.- Defendió Fiona.

Una ardilla se unió al grupo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto inmediatamente la zorrita.

-Ni siquiera salió.- Contesto la ardilla.

Todos callaron. Miles sonrió.- Ven, ha perdido el toque ya no tiene madera de líder para este grupo, se está volviendo blando.- Todos lo miraban de acuerdo.- Buscaremos a Scourge y le daremos fin.- Declaro el zorro.

Mientras la otra zorrita miraba triste, furiosa y en desacuerdo con ellos, después de todo es su novio, pero también el la engaño y alguien pagaría por ello y Fiona sabía bien quien tiene la culpa de ello.

-Pero también primero, nos encargaremos de la eriza.- Propuso la zorra furiosa.

* * *

_Espero hallan disfrutado el capitulo y que la espera aya valido la pena. C:  
Nos veremos aqui en este fic con el proximo capitulo, espero sus **Reviews **y todo, no olviden que me motivan así, gracias por su oportunidad con este fic._

_Los espero :D_


End file.
